Hollywood Heights New Times
by xXJustaWriterxX
Summary: This is a continuation from what happened after the season finale of Hollywood Heights. Enjoy :) (I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or it's characters)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my second fanfiction, I hope you guys like it, it starts right after the final episode of ****_season one_**** of Hollywood Heights, still keeping my hopes up that there will be a season 2, but until then writing my fanfictions will have to hold me over, enjoy and review :). And thank-you hollywoodheightsmissya for helping me come up with a title. :)  
**Loren

Loren sat on the plane, watching Eddie sleep on her shoulder. She couldn't believe they had finally gotten reunited, they could finally be together. He had told her he loved her, and when he was arrested Loren couldn't take it. Luckily Chloe came to her senses and told the truth, that Dylan Boyd had pushed her off the balcony in an attempt to kiss her while he was drunk. Loren tried to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, she had performed at MK, seen her father for the first time in fourteen years, and finally saw Eddie again. She ran her hand through his hair and looked at his face, a face she had so desperately missed these past few days. Everyone on the plane was asleep but her, Max and Nora cuddling contently, asleep in each other's arms, and Kelly and Jake doing the same, just not quite as cuddly as Max and Nora were. They had been in the air for a couple of hours now, a couple of hours that Loren had remained totally confused in. She loved that her and Eddie were together again, that wasn't what she was confused about, her father was getting into her head again. He had just decided to show up and ruin her night, why was he here now? He didn't need money obviously he was doing fine, it just had Loren confused. She adjusted her position and in doing so woke up Eddie.

Eddie: Hello beautiful.

Loren: Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?

Eddie: Doesn't matter as long as I get to wake up to you I don't care.

Loren: Eddie, I missed you so much, I-I thought I would never see you again, when I found out you were, that you were d-dead, I couldn't take it. It felt the same as when, well it felt the same as when my Dad left me.

Eddie winced: I'm so sorry Loren, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and I would never voluntarily leave you.

Loren: I know Eddie, and I'm just glad you came back, my father never came back, well that is until last night.

Eddie: You saw your dad last night? When?!

Loren: Right before I performed, it really fazed me for a second.

Eddie: So you're telling me you had to deal with my disappearance, and your Dad's reappearance all in one night, then you gave an amazing performance? I couldn't even do that Loren.

Loren: It was all thanks to you Eddie, I couldn't do any of this without you.

Eddie: What did your dad say?

Loren: He said he wanted to get to know me, but I told him off, and I think my Mom did afterwards as well.

Loren let a tear fall down her cheek, this had all been hard on her, seeing her father again after all those years made all the memories of him leaving come back. Eddie saw the tear and caught it with his finger.

Eddie: That'll teach him for messing with the Tate girls, don't let him get to you Loren, he's not worth it, he hurt you, and that's enough to make me want to kill him.

Loren laughed: Well I'm glad to have Eddie Duran in my corner.

Eddie: Ha, well I hope you know that I'll always be in your corner as long as you want me there, because Loren Tate I love you.

Loren: I love you too, but what happened to you these last few days?

Loren had held off on asking Eddie that question until now, but she needed to know.

Eddie: Well, I was at a gas station, and a guy came up to me and started to ask about my car. I asked him where the bathroom was and started to walk towards that direction, that's when someone hit me with a pipe, in the back of the head, then in the throat, and in the gut. The guy dragged me to a hill, and just pushed me down it. I think he thought I was dead, I thought I was going to die. These two kids found me, a girl and a guy named Leah and Jeremy. They struck me as kind of weird, but they were helping me, they helped me get better, then Leah helped me hide out and get back to you.

Loren: Well if I ever meet this girl I'll have to buy her dinner, she brought my Eddie back to me.

Eddie: Ha, I'm not sure about her though, she didn't seem to like when I talked about you.

Loren: She probably has a crush on you, you're pretty irresistible if you didn't know.

Eddie: She definitely had a crush on me, I knew for sure when she er when she kissed me.

Loren: She kissed you?!

Eddie: Yeah, totally random, she told me it felt right to kiss me, which I didn't understand, but it didn't matter, because I'm taken.

Loren smiled: I'm just glad you came back, now we can see New York together.

Eddie: Oh does Loren want a tour?

Loren: Of course! I just hope Kelly will give me enough time to breathe, let alone tour New York.

Eddie: Oh we can stay in New York as long as you want, plenty of time to sight see.

Loren: I still have my final exams, then graduation though.

Eddie: You're finally going to be a high school graduate, exciting.

Loren: Yeah I know, but I'm pretty sure this is way more exciting than any history test I would be taking right now.

Eddie yawns: Well I think I should probably go back to sleep, if I plan on staying up all night tonight to go to my girlfriend's concert. It turns out you don't get very much sleep in a dirty shack.

Loren sarcastically: You don't? That's weird.

Eddie: Ha, well good night, or good afternoon whatever it is right now.

Eddie went back to sleeping on Loren's shoulder, leaving Loren alone again in her thoughts.

Loren thinking: I wonder what's going to happen to Dylan, where is he anyways?

Dylan

Dylan was somewhere in Europe, that's all he knew. He was sitting at a dirty bar, drinking away his guilt. He had pushed Chloe Carter off of the balcony, not purposely, but it had happened, luckily he had a movie offer out of country. It was the perfect chance to get away from the police, Dylan wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was smart enough to know when he was in trouble. But he also knew the police suspected someone else, Eddie Duran, he was hoping that Eddie would take the charges for him, he didn't honestly care what happened to him. He was way past drunk when his driver took him back to his hotel, but what he didn't expect to see was the police surrounding the building, waiting for him.

Chloe

Chloe was all alone in the world, first she had lost Eddie, and now Tyler. She had thought that Tyler would always be there for her, always there to help her when she fell. But what she didn't know was how sick of everything Tyler had been, she thought after her fall they could start over, and be together. She had lied to the police for him, to get Eddie arrested so they could be together. But everything had gone downhill, now all Chloe could do was go back to Fresno. She would have to stay with her Mom for a while before she got everything set up in New York. She had to move on, to start over, to get away from this life she was living. What she wanted more than anything was to get back together with Eddie, but she knew that was way out of the realm of possibilities, unless the little girl was out of the picture.  
Loren

Loren sat on the plane for the remainder of the plane ride just thinking, fiddling with her phone every now and then, but mostly thinking. Every now and then, one of her traveling companions would wake up and she would talk to them, but they all ways ended up going back to sleep, two of them were never awake at the same time, which Loren found hilarious. A couple of them told her to try and sleep, that she had a big night ahead of her, but she couldn't sleep, not with all of the thoughts she had in her head. She felt like writing a novel, with everything that had happened to her since she had met Eddie Duran. This past month or so had been incredible, and strange, and scary. But everything had worked out, and now she could just be with Eddie. As much as she loved Eddie though, she couldn't hold back her caution, it was all her father's fault, she could never fully trust anyone, it felt as if there were walls around her heart, and slowly Eddie was knocking the walls down, he had gotten in enough to make her fall in love, but she couldn't help but feel a tug in her heart that made her feel like he could leave again at any time. She shook off the feeling, her and Eddie were going to be together, for now and ever, nothing would ever separate them again, these were new times, like Eddie said. Little did she know at that very moment Chloe Carter was boarding a plane back in L.A, with a plan to do just that.

**AN: So this chapter is shorter then what it will probably usually be, but enjoy. Review too, I want to know how I'm doing, and how you like this fanfiction. I have so many ideas in my head, so most likely you'll be reading a lot more in the future. :) (I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters in it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and the feedback. I hope you all will keep reading, because if I have readers I will keep keep writing, enjoy. :)**

Loren

The plane landed roughly, waking up anyone who was still asleep, Eddie got thrown up and down, hitting his head on Loren's shoulder.

Loren: Ow.

Eddie: Sorry Loren, are we here?

Loren: Yep, we're in New York.

Eddie: Awesome.

He leaned over and kissed Loren.

Eddie: Now I've kissed you in multiple states.

Loren blushed: Well we should probably get going, I was supposed to leave last night, and now I'm late.

Eddie: Late to your concert? Tsk tsk Ms. Tate you're not building a good reputation for yourself what made you late?

Loren: Hmm, my idiot boyfriend got himself arrested, for something he didn't do, but luckily the girl who framed him came to her senses, and now I have him back.

Eddie: Well at least it's a happy ending.

Loren: I actually think it's just the beginning.

She pointed out the window where screaming fans were crowded around the airport holding up posters that said, "Welcome back Eddie!" and "We knew you didn't do it!" or "Loren and Eddie forever!" Loren was shocked a bit to see the Loren and Eddie forever signs, she didn't even know that people even acknowledged the two were together, let alone supported it.

Eddie laughed: I guess you're right.

The couple got off of the plane, with Max, Nora, Jake and Kelly following. Loren and Eddie were holding hands, and the crowd loudly applauded them.

Crowd: Kiss kiss kiss!

Loren and Eddie gave each other a quick kiss on the lips for the crowds benefit, and as they were pulling away Eddie whispered in her ear.

Eddie: I think I like these people.

Loren laughed and started walking towards the limo again. They were immediately rushed to the hotel where Loren's stylists whisked her away for makeup.

Eddie

Eddie loved the confused expression on Loren's face as the stylists showed her countless numbers of outfits she would be wearing tonight.

Loren: Kelly… There has to be at least 11 outfits here.

Kelly: 12 actually, we need to keep our options open, but don't worry you're only going to be making two costume changes tonight.

Loren sighed in relief: Thank goodness, I was beginning to think that I would be in the dressing room longer than I would be singing.

Nora walked over to where Eddie was standing.

Nora: You really love her don't you?

Eddie: Of course I do, I love her more than I've ever loved anyone.

Nora: That's so sweet, but remember, if you hurt her I'll kill you.

Eddie smiled: I've told you before Nora, if anyone hurts Loren they would have to deal with me. Right now I have a good mind to find Trent and deal with him after what he put Loren through last night, if I ever see that guy I swear…

Nora: I think I yelled at him enough last night, not to mention what Loren said.

She gave Eddie a look then said: Did Loren tell you what she said?

Eddie: No, why?

Nora: Nothing, it just was a little weird, but it doesn't matter.

Eddie: Nora… Did she say something about me disappearing?

Nora: Sort of, she said 'I fall in love with a boy and know he's going to leave me' and it just made me think she has some feelings in reservation.

Eddie sighed: We had a conversation about that on the plane, but I'm not sure I can ever get her to fully trust me, her dad really hurt her.

Nora: I know, I wish she could just forget about it, but I know she won't, do me a favor and just try your hardest ok?

Eddie: Of course, I already am.

Nora smiled: I'm glad to know.

Then everyone went back to running around frantically, trying to prepare Loren for her concert. But every now and then Loren snuck away to give Eddie a brief kiss in her dressing room.

Loren: I'm so glad you're back.

Eddie: I am too, and Loren please understand that I would never voluntarily leave you.

Loren: I know, I just missed you so much, when I thought you were dead I could barely breathe, mostly because I never got to tell you I love you.

Eddie: I felt the same way, I'm glad that I can tell you I love you every day now Ms. Loren Tate.

He kissed her again, and Kelly came in to yell at them.

Kelly: I know you guys were just reunited and all, but Eddie can't you keep your hands off of her for ten minutes! The concert starts in twenty minutes, and this is huge Loren. Much bigger than any other concerts you've done before.

Loren: Well good way to not freak me out Kelly.

Kelly: Sorry, just be ready to hit the stage ok?

Loren: Ok.

As soon as Kelly walks out of the room Loren starts to hyperventilate.

Eddie: Lo, what's wrong?

Loren: Uh, nothing it's just a lot to handle. Also, I'm being to think a good meltdown is part of my before show ritual.

She lets out a nervous laugh, Eddie embraced her in a long hug.

Eddie: Feel better?

Loren: You always make me feel better, I think I can do this, but only because I know you're going to be there.

Eddie: That's right, I'll be there the whole time, right in the front row cheering my girl on. Just pretend like you're singing to me and only me, just like always.

The stage manager came in and told Loren she only had ten more minutes before showtime.

Loren took in a shaky breath: Ok Eddie, I don't know what I would do without you here, I don't know how I performed at MK last night without you.

Eddie: Because you are the great Loren Tate, and you can do anything you set your mind to.

Loren: Ok now I should warm up.

Loren started going through her vocal exercises just as she had done last night, and before she knew it the time had come to perform, she walked on stage to the cheers of the crowd.

Loren: Hi guys, so has anyone else had a crazy day?

The crowd cheers for Loren once again, some saying yeah and some were just clapping like crazy.

Loren: Ok I'm going to start it off with my new song, I'm Alive.

Loren sang I'm Alive, then Mars, her time slot was up so she waved to the cheering fans and walked off of the stage and over to where Eddie was sitting.

Eddie whispered: You were amazing, I think we should sing together sometime Ms. Tate.

He flashed her a quick smile, then went back to pretending to watch the next performance, but he could care less, all he could think about was Loren.

Dylan

Dylan shot a panicked look around the hotel, trying to find a way out. He was very drunk, but not drunk enough not to realize how much trouble he was currently in. He tried to open the door to make a run for it, but it was locked, he looked over at the driver who was grinning.

Driver: Sorry Mr. Boyd I believe this is the end of the line.

Dylan was pulled out of the car and cuffed, due to the fact that he was drunk, he yelled all sorts of things that probably weren't the best idea.

Dylan: Y-y-you can't t-t-t-tell me that m-most people w-weren't happy I almost took care o-o-of that w-w-woman for good.

Police: Mr. Boyd you have the right to remain silent, I'd advise you to use that right.

Dylan: I-I also have f-freedom of s-speech right?

Police: Sir, you're so drunk I can barely understand you, I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut until you sober up.

He was shoved into an interrogation room, waiting in the nearly all dark room to be questioned by the police.

Chloe

Chloe was sitting in a plane, in a coach seat. She hadn't done a modeling job in months and barely could scrape up enough money for one coach seat. She didn't know what she was going to do, she had to get Loren away from Eddie. Chloe thought of all the dirt secrets she had on Eddie, all things she could tell Loren that would make her storm off. But then she thought of when Eddie had yelled at her yesterday, he had said that he loved her, and that probably meant she loved him back. She just had to think of a civilized way to use her silver tongue against the 'little valley girl' in order to get Eddie back. In the back of her mind, there was something telling her that it would never work, that Eddie had moved on and so should she. But she ignored it, because truth was, she was in love with Eddie. Not the typical way someone was in love with someone else though, she was more in love with the rock star idol Eddie Duran, the guy with almost unlimited money and resources, the guy who could boost a needy Chloe Carter all the way to the top.

Loren 

After the concert was over, and all the acts had performed, it was 1 o'clock in the morning.

Eddie: Well I don't know about you guys, but I skipped dinner.

Loren suddenly realized how hungry she really was: Yeah I'm starving, but where can we eat at 1 o'clock in the morning?

Eddie started looking up places on his phone, about five minutes later he gave the driver an address to an all night diner. They walked in to an almost empty place, but the waitress who was on duty jumped out of her seat when she saw Eddie.

Waitress: Y-you're Eddie Duran.

Eddie: Yep, and you're *Eddie looks at her nametag* Sara.

Sara quickly composed herself: Yeah that's me, there's a table big enough for the four of you over here.

Max, Nora, Loren and Eddie all sat around the table, Eddie next to Loren and Nora next to Max.

Max: Quite a concert tonight.

Loren: I know it was incredible!

Eddie: You were incredible.

Loren: Aw *She leaned over to kiss him*

Max: Well guys we have an announcement.

Eddie: What's up Pops?

Loren: What happened Mom?

Nora: Well Max and I decided that Max is going to move in with me!

Loren and Eddie sat there with shocked expressions on their faces, Eddie was the first to speak up.

Eddie: That's great guys!

Loren: Yeah I'm so glad my Mom found the right guy, but it would be kind of weird for me, so as soon as I get my first album out and start making some money, I might start looking for a new place, probably just a small apartment or-

Eddie blurted out: Or you could move in with me.

Everyone at the table's mouths fall open in shock at Eddie's last statement, even Eddie looked a little surprised.

Loren: Eddie I…

End Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy guys, and review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's Chapter 3, enjoy :)**

Loren

Loren couldn't believe that Eddie had just asked her to move in with him, sure she was already temporarily living there, but she was planning on going back home as soon as they were back in L.A, she never planned on staying.

Eddie stuttered: I mean, you're already technically living there right?

Loren: But Eddie, that's different, I thought you were dead, and you weren't there.

Eddie smiles: Now think about how much better it would be if I were there.

Loren: But Eddie we've only been dating for, I don't even know how long because half of it you were dead!

Nora: Well Loren, I think it's a good idea.

Loren looked over at her Mom shocked: What?! When I kissed him you told me we were moving too fast, and that was only a kiss, now only like a month later he asks me to move in with him, and you think it's a good idea?!

Nora: Well sweetie, you love him don't you? Love conquers all.

Loren frustrated: I don't know what to do with you Mom, your too bipolar!

Loren stands up and storms into the bathroom.

Eddie

Eddie looked over to where Loren had disappeared.

Eddie: Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

Nora: Well you just have to understand, she's still afraid you'll leave her I think, maybe she's too scared to make this kind of commitment.

Max: Or maybe she just has enough common sense, son you were dating Chloe for what, a year? And you two weren't even living together, you've only been dating Loren for what, a month? Plus she's much smarter than Chloe.

Eddie nearly growls: Don't ever compare her to Chloe ok? She's so much better in every way it'd be stupid to even use them in the same sentence.

The food they had ordered came out, and Loren was still in the bathroom.

Nora: I'm going to go see if she's ok.

Eddie: That's probably a good idea, tell her I'm sorry for rushing her ok?

Nora smiles: Ok

Nora

Nora walks into the lady's room and hears a low, almost silent sob. She finds Loren in the first stall, pacing the ground, slowly almost indistinctly crying.

Nora: Loren, it's ok, why are you crying?

Loren: I-it's just we're moving so fast, and what if-

Nora: Let me tell you something Loren, Eddie is nothing like your father ok? If he ever left you, first off he would be easy to find considering he's famous, and second he would always come back. But I know Eddie and I know Max, those Duran boys are pretty loyal.

Loren sniffles: You're probably right, I'm being stupid.

Nora: No, you're not, you're being careful, which is a good trait to have, but do you need to be so careful around Eddie? Even though it was very dangerous, and he got arrested for it, he came back the first time he 'left' you.

Loren: Yeah you're right, do you think I should move in with him?

Nora: I think you should do whatever feels right, but it would make me sleep easier at night knowing you had someone in the house to protect you.

Loren: You're right, but what if, what if he wants something more? I don't think I'm ready for that either.

Nora: Something more? Like what- oh that, I know he'll wait for you to be ready Loren, and if he doesn't I could always kill him.

Loren laughs: Ok Mom, I'm starving let's go eat.

Nora and Loren walk back into the diner and sit back down in their seats.

Loren

Eddie: Loren I-

Loren: Let's talk about it after we eat ok? I don't think I can stand not eating a second longer.

They laughed and ate their very late dinners.

Max looked at his watch: Ok we should head back to the hotel now if we want to get any sleep at all, our plane leaves at noon tomorrow.

Loren: Wow two planes in less than 48 hours.

Eddie: Welcome to the glamorous life of a rock star.

Loren: Must include lots of jet lag.

Eddie: Of course! You can't be a rock star without it.

They all drove back to the very fancy, very expensive, hotel they were staying at, which even at three o'clock in the morning had a few fans walking around, waiting for Loren and Eddie (who were titled "Hollywood's Newest Couple" in a magazine yesterday) to return. They couple signed a few autographs then went to their separate rooms. Loren was hoping Eddie would come in to her room, but after about half an hour when he didn't show up, Loren fell asleep. She woke up a little while later to a familiar set of arms around her waist.

Eddie: Hey there beautiful, sorry I couldn't join you earlier, the warden was patrolling.

Loren guessed by the warden he meant her Mom, she sat up and looked at Eddie.

Loren: Do you really want me to move in?

Eddie: More than anything, but Loren if you're not ready-

Loren: I want to do it, I want to move in with you.

Eddie: Are you sure, I don't want to rush you and-

Loren laughs: Eddie calm down, I'm sure, I love you and that's all that matters.

Eddie smiled and gave Loren a very long very passionate kiss, but Loren broke it up before anything else could happen.

Loren: Eddie I'm not-

Eddie: I know, and I don't mind, let's just go to sleep ok? We have a long day tomorrow.

Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren, and Loren fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

_The Next Morning_

Nora walks in yelling for Loren to get up.

Nora: Loren! It's time to wake up oh…

Loren shoots out of bed and looks over at Eddie who looks a bit guilty.

Nora: I knew I shouldn't have gone to sleep! What did you guys-

Loren: Nothing Mom, we just slept in the same bed, is that a crime?

Nora: I guess not, if that's all that happened.

Loren: Of course it was, do you not believe me?

Nora: Of course I believe you, now get dressed the plane leaved in two hours, not to mention all the traffic there will be and the screaming fans.

Loren: Ok I'm going!

She lays back down and puts the pillow over her flustered face.

Eddie: Oops, looks as if we were busted.

Loren threw the pillow at him: Shut up, we have to go, now go get changed before my Mom gives you a lie detector test.

He laughs and walks out of the room and across the hall to his room. Loren changes and stuffs all of her stuff back into her suitcase, she was disappointed Kelly scheduled the flights so close to each other and that she wouldn't get to see New York, but at least she wouldn't fail her finals.

Melissa

Melissa walked back into her house, even she was confused about what had happened the last couple of days. But she shook it off, she was so close to her dream, as soon as she graduated, she would be moving out and starting her new career. Not to mention her fantastic boyfriend who had changed schools just to be with her. Melissa's life was going great so far, but something was still confusing her. She needed to go see Beth, her real mother, for the answer to this, she wanted to know who her father is.

Dylan

Dylan sat in his chair, his lawyer had just arrived, and made Dylan promise not to speak again until he had some coffee in him. Dylan could easily post bail, but he had to be deported as well, back to America, as apparently at the moment he was in England. The police had scheduled him onto a plane leaving the next day, where he was to be closely monitored, then taken straight to be processed as soon as they touched American soil.

Dylan slurred: T-t-this isn't fair, you can't do this to Dylan Boyd.

Lawyer: Just shut up Dylan, you didn't make my job any easier by getting drunk and flat out admitting to pushing Chloe.

Dylan: I-I-I did push her, she didn't want Dylan, so why should she w-want Eddie?

Lawyer: Be quiet Dylan.

Dylan sat in silence, the only sound was the lawyer clicking away on his laptop.

Loren

Loren looked out the plane once again, looking over all of the scenery passing by.

Eddie whispered: Don't worry we'll be back in New York before you know it, and next time you'll get that tour.

Loren smiled and kissed Eddie then said: You remember everything don't you?

Eddie: Yeah, plus I can read your face like a book.

Loren shocked: You can read?!

Eddie: Look who thinks their funny now.

He laughed then yawned. Though Loren didn't want to admit it, she was tired as well, so they fell asleep against each other, each thinking about the other.

Chloe

Chloe was still back in New York, cursing up a storm. She had barely missed Loren and Eddie leaving the hotel because her plane had to have an emergency landing, holding her up immensely. She knew it was time to give up, she couldn't even afford a plane ticket back to L.A, so she called her agent and asked her to find her an interview for any kind of job in New York, acting, modeling, whatever she could get her hands on. She had barely enough money on her credit card to rent a not so nice hotel room, she opened the door up and nearly cried, she had to get the money for a plane ticket, she had to go back to Fresno.

Eddie

Eddie woke up about halfway through the trip, when he opened his eyes, he saw Loren laying on his chest sleeping, but most importantly he saw Jake and Kelly kissing.

Eddie: Oh um ok, I think I'm just going to go back to sleep.

Kelly blushed: Oh hi Eddie we were just-

Eddie: You were just what Jake? Ruining your marriage?

Jake: Tracy ended it a few days ago, she moved back to Chicago and took a job there, she's going to divorce me.

Eddie: Well I'm sorry, but is it really a good idea to just dive head first into a new relationship, with Kelly of all people!

Jake: I can handle my own love life Eduardo.

Eddie: Fine, but if this doesn't work out and you fire Kelly Jake I just-

Jake: I think it'll work out, and if it doesn't I wouldn't fire Kelly.

Eddie muttered: Well Steven isn't going to like this.

Kelly: Why wouldn't Steven like it?

Eddie: No reason, please just go back to making out.

Kelly snapped: Our pleasure.

Eddie closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, luckily having Loren next to him always calmed Eddie down.

End Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you guys like it! I have another fanfiction written, like I've said before, but review, tell me if I should post it or not. Let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing, hope you guys like this chapter :)**

Loren

Loren woke up about twenty minutes before they were supposed to land, she stretched a little, trying not to wake Eddie up, then just looked out the window. She loved the fact that right after graduation, she and Eddie would move in together, at first she was nervous, but she loved Eddie.

Nora: Hey sweetie, how much longer?

Loren startled: Oh hi Mom, like twenty minutes.

Nora: I'm glad you're the only one awake Loren, I needed to talk to you about this morning, well technically last night.

Loren: What about it?

Nora: What happened with you and Eddie?

Loren: I told you, he just came and slept in my bed with me, is that such a crime? You're the one who wanted us to move in, you know when I move in with him we're going to *She puts on a shocked face* sleep in the same bed every night!

Nora: Ha ha you're funny, but is that all that happened?

Loren: Yes Mom! I would tell you if something else did!

Her voice was raised a little, which woke Eddie up.

Eddie: Oh hey beautiful, how much longer till we land?

Loren: Uh, probably fifteen minutes.

Eddie: Cool, why were you yelling?

Loren: Oh nothing, just telling my Mom what happened last night.

Eddie: Oh you mean how I slept with you?

Loren added quickly: Only in the same bed.

Eddie laughed: Yeah, I'm going to go to the bathroom, see you in a few minutes.

Loren smiled at him as he walked away then pulled out her notebook, she jotted down a few new lyrics.

Nora: What are you writing?

Loren: Just some lyrics.

Nora: About Eddie?

Loren: I don't know, it just comes to me Mom.

She looked over at her Mom's sly grin a rolled her eyes. These fifteen minutes were going to take longer than she thought.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Loren had barely made it through all the looks Nora had been giving her, she didn't know why but they bothered her. She was just glad when Eddie led her off the plane and down the steps, what she wasn't glad to see was a dirty blonde haired girl scream his name, and run up to him for a hug.

Eddie: Hi Leah.

Leah: Eddie I was so worried I thought you were going to be in jail forever and-

She finally noticed Loren standing beside him, holding his hand.

Eddie: Leah this is Loren, my girlfriend.

Leah: Oh hi Loren, I'm Leah, the girl who saved Eddie's life, he talked about you a lot.

Loren smiled despite the weird vibes she was getting off of this girl she replied: Nice to meet you Leah, Eddie told me a lot about you, thank you so much for saving him.

Leah glowed a little brighter when she heard Eddie had talked about her: My pleasure, I loved spending time with Eddie!

Eddie smiled: Ok well Loren should we go sign some autographs?

He gestured towards the crowd of hundreds of fans screaming a cheering.

Loren: Sure.

Loren and Eddie spent the next hour or so trying to sign an autograph for everyone, when Loren looked at her phone, it was 7 o'clock. She told Eddie it was time to go, so they waved goodbye and climbed into their limo.

Eddie: That was fun.

Loren: Of course, now I have to go home and finish my make up work, the pile gets bigger every day.

Eddie: It's admirable that you still want to do good in school despite all of what just happened you know.

Loren: Well I worked too hard to give it up a few weeks before graduation.

Eddie: I understand, so are we heading to the valley?

Loren: Yeah, I can do my work at your house if you want, but I have school tomorrow that I need to go to, no matter how horrible it's going to be I've missed too much already.

Eddie: Ok, well, how about you get your work done and I'll Skype you later?

Loren: Perfect.

Loren and Eddie spent the rest of the car ride talking about random stuff. When they arrived at Loren's house, they saw Max's car was already there. Eddie walked Loren to the door and kissed her goodbye, then walked back to the car. She loved how he waited till she was safe inside before he let the driver leave, she walked in on Max and Nora kissing.

Loren: Oh I'm sorry.

Nora blushes: Oh it's ok Loren, this is your house too.

Loren: Yeah, but I guess it's Max's house as well now right?

Max: Only if you're ok with it, that is.

Loren: Of course I am, I was planning on moving out soon anyways, and I'm glad my mom won't be alone.

Max: Ok good.

Loren walks up to her room to attempt to finish her makeup work and all of her homework.

Melissa

Melissa had spent the day mobilizing Adam, and going to see her Mom. She wanted to know who her father was, she needed to know, her Mom had to have at least a guess as to who it is. When they arrived, Beth opened the door with a shocked expression.

Beth: M-Melissa what are you doing here?

Melissa: I'm here to find out who my father is.

Beth: D-didn't you read your birth certificate? It's unknown.

Melissa: But you have to have some idea of who it was!  
Beth: Well, there's really only two guys who fall into the right place on the timeline, and I'm sorry to say I only even know one of their names.

Melissa: Well tell me his name, and let's hope it's him!

Beth: Don Masters

Eddie

Eddie couldn't believe Leah had shown up at the airport, he thought she would have left him alone after he had given her Jake's number. He needed to talk with Jake about everything, luckily his throat was healed and he could sing again, but he needed to tell Jake his plan. Hopefully Jake would agree, but with Jake these days, anything could happen. Before Eddie had disappeared, Jake was pressuring planning on another world tour. But Eddie couldn't bear the thought of being away from Loren for months at a time, he wanted Loren to tour with him, to be singing either duets, or just solos, as long as she was with him. Jake would probably disagree at first, but if he noticed how many new fans Loren's music had gotten, he would realize that Loren singing with him would double ticket sales. He arranged for a meeting with him the next day, the first meeting since Eddie had "died" of course. He wished he hadn't lost those couple of weeks with Loren, but he knew he would have his whole life to be with her. He laughed at the thought that he had once told Loren never to fall in love, because truth was, he had just known the wrong kind of love, the right kind of love was the kind he had with Loren. As he was thinking all of this over in his head, he saw Loren trying to video chat him, so he answered the call.

Eddie: Hey beautiful.

Loren: Hey handsome, what's up?

Eddie: Nothing, just thinking about you.

Loren: I doubt you were thinking about me, but whatever, so working on any new songs?

Eddie: I wrote some new lyrics while I was in that shed, I just have to put them together and I should have an instant hit, though the last song I wrote wasn't as popular, that is not until you sang it.

Loren: Oh Eddie, you know that's just because of the fan base I have right now, they're more use to that sort of music from me, if you had just given it some time, everyone would have loved your music.

Eddie: I don't think so Loren, even after I "died" my music wasn't liked.

Loren: Well guess what? I'll always love it.

Eddie laughed: You have to say that though.

Loren: No one's forcing me to do anything.

Eddie: Funny thing is, I think you're actually telling the truth.

Loren: I am!

Eddie: Ok sure… Did you finish all of your make up work?

Loren: The majority of it, I should be ok in all my classes.

Eddie mutters: Nerd

Loren: What was that rock star?

Eddie: Oh nothing, but hey guess what? You're a rock star too now.

Loren: I guess you're right.

Eddie: I know I'm right actually.

Loren yawns: Well I better get some sleep if I ever want to wake up in the morning.

Eddie: Ok, goodnight rock star.

Loren smiles: Goodnight to you too Eddie, love you.

Eddie: Back at' cha beautiful.

Loren laughs and hangs up.

Eddie's thoughts: She's so perfect.

Melissa

Melissa: Did you just say Don Masters?

Beth: Yes Melissa, him and I were briefly together right before I got pregnant with you, do you know him?

Melissa: Uh yeah, he's the father of Phil's fiancée/ mother of his unborn child.

Beth: Wow, isn't it funny how everything is connected?

Melissa: Uh sure, I think I'm going to go try and get a DNA test.

Beth: Are you sure Don would let you do that?

Melissa: Don's dead Beth,

Beth shocked: Oh wow, I didn't know, that's horrible, but I think I know how you could get a DNA test.

Melissa: And how would that be?

Beth: You contest the will.

**AN: Sorry it's a bit short, just wanted to get something up for this story tonight, enjoy and remember to watch the Hollywood Heights reruns tonight at ten to boost the ratings to increase the chances for a season 2 :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa

Melissa: Did you just say contest the will?

Beth: Yes, you don't have to take any of his money if you're his kid, but if you claim to be his kid and threaten to sue, they'll have to do a DNA test.

Melissa: Yeah but Adriana is in sort of a tough situation right now, she needs that money, and she would hate me if I did that…

Adam: Uh, well Melissa you don't have to take any of her money, just threaten to in order to get a DNA test.

Melissa: Maybe I should talk to my Mom about this.

Beth: Well your Mom I know for a fact doesn't want you to have anything to do with this life.

Melissa: You're right, but maybe she could help me out, if I really insisted on knowing who my father is, or I guess if it's Don, was.

Adam: You might want to talk to Adriana too, so she doesn't flip out on you.

Melissa: Ew, if Don's my dad, that means Adriana is my stepsister.

Adam: I thought you resolved things with her.

Melissa: Uh yeah I guess I have to get used to that.

Beth: I have to get to work Melissa, thanks for visiting, and I do love you.

Melissa sighs: I know you do Beth, I love you too I think.

Beth smiles: Thank you, maybe I'll see you again soon?

Melissa: Maybe…

Beth hugged Melissa goodbye, then Adam and Melissa started to drive home.

Loren

The next morning, Eddie texted Loren that he would pick her up after school, and that he had a surprise when they got home. So naturally Loren's day was mind numbingly boring, and Melissa wasn't there for half of it. When she entered their fifth period, she answered Loren's suspicious look with an "I'll tell you later" look. After seventh period, right before Eddie came and picked her up, Melissa started to talk.

Melissa: I went and saw Beth again today, I wanted to know who my Dad could be, and she said there was a possibility it's- you'll never believe this.

Loren: Who?!

Melissa: Don Masters

The look on Loren's face was a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

Loren: But you're only a little bit younger than Adriana so that means when-

Melissa: When Adriana's mom was pregnant Don was sleeping with my Mom.

Loren: Ew, I knew he was a sleaze bag- no offense to you if he's your dad though, but how are you going to find out?

Melissa: I think I'm going to contest the will, in order to get a DNA test.

Loren laughs: Well, a little piece of advice, let Adriana in on your master plan beforehand, if you value your life.

Melissa: You don't think I could take her?

Loren: Oh I know you could take her, but you'd probably go to jail for murder.

They're both still laughing as they walk out of the halls and into the bright light of a California afternoon.

Melissa: Oh, looks like someone's here to pick you up Lo.

Loren: Yeah, he said he had a surprise for me too.

Melissa: Oooo, I better get all of the details.

Loren: Of course!

Loren runs over to Eddie's car and climbs in. They drive away before any of her classmates notice the rock star.

Eddie: So how was school beautiful?

Loren: Boring, as usual, how was the life of Eddie Duran today?

Eddie: Boring as usual.

Loren: You're telling me your life is boring?

Eddie: Well it is if you aren't in it.

Loren laughed, they were getting close to Eddie's penthouse, when they got there, Eddie parked the car then walked around the side to open the door for Loren.

Loren: Aren't you a gentleman?

Eddie: Haha I try.

They walk through the doors and are greeted by Jeffery.

Jeffery: Hello Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate.

Eddie: Hi Jeffery

Loren: Hey there Jeffery.

They walked through the elevator doors, when they opened, they were greeted by an unwanted guest.

Chloe

It didn't take Chloe long to make the money to get coach seats on a plane to L.A. Luckily, she had the looks to get whatever sort of job she wanted. It took her an hour to get a cheap job in a commercial, that the first actress had bailed on last minute. So she took a taxi to the place where they were filming, and did another hour's worth of shots. She made enough money for the ticket, barely. Chloe couldn't help but think that maybe her luck was looking up, I mean how many times did you get a job in a commercial that you film and get paid for in the same night? She flew that night, and got there early in the morning. Chloe knew that Loren had school, so most likely Eddie would be at his penthouse, she drove there and snuck past Jeffery, then waited for him at his door. She was disappointed that the 'little girl' was with him, but at least she could try and get her to leave Eddie now, and kill two birds with one stone.

Eddie: What are you doing here Chloe? Come to falsely accuse me of another crime?

Chloe: No, and I'm so sorry about that Eddie, I hit my head and I couldn't remember then Tyler-

Eddie: Save it Chloe, and tell me what you want.

Chloe: I want to work things out with you, we belong together Eddie!

Eddie: Seriously Chloe? You think we have any chance of getting back together? I don't even know why I was with you in the first place, and you still went after me after what you did to my Mom!

Chloe saw Loren give Eddie a questioning glance, and took this as her chance to pounce.

Chloe: Oh he didn't tell you little girl? That's too bad, I thought you were in a loving and trusting relationship, where there was no secrets.

Loren: You don't know anything Chloe, just go away, don't you get it? No one wants you!

Chloe: Shut up valley girl, you think you're all high and mighty because you've had what? Two concerts? I bet Eddie told you that you were going to be famous, and that you were going to have your own private jet one day, but guess what little girl, he used to tell me the exact same thing. He used to tell me I would be famous, and that he loved me, he probably uses the exact same lines on you.

Loren looked shocked, and Chloe took that as a hint that her plan was working, wouldn't be long before she stormed out now.

Eddie: Chloe, the difference between you and Loren is that Loren actually has talent, and she has a heart as well, I love her more than I ever even thought I loved you, now get out before I call security!

Chloe: Fine, but this isn't over.

She stormed out of the hallway and into the elevator.

Loren

Loren couldn't believe it, Chloe had said some of the exact things Eddie had told her. Did he really treat her the same as Chloe? She loved how Eddie stood up for her, but was what Chloe said the truth?

Eddie: Now that she's gone, do you want to hear the surprise?

Loren: I've been waiting all day.

Eddie: I want you to tour with me in a few months.

Loren: What?!

Melissa

Melissa drove home from school with all of these questions in her mind about her father, what if it wasn't Don? He was the only chance Melissa had of ever knowing the truth, and it was time to talk to Lisa, who Melissa knew would strongly disagree with this idea. She walked into her house and immediately struck up a conversation with her Mom.

Melissa: Hey Mom, I need to talk to you.

Lisa: About what?

Melissa: This morning, Adam and I went to see Beth.

Lisa: Melissa you know I don't approve of you contacting her…

Melissa: I need to know who my Father is.

Lisa: Your father is Gus Sanders Melissa!

Melissa: I mean my genetic father, I'm not even technically related to Dad.

Lisa sighs: So what did you find out?

Melissa: She said it could be one of two guys, but one of the guy's names she doesn't even know, and the other one, well the other possibility is Don Masters.

Lisa: What?!

Adriana walks into the kitchen, after hearing what Melissa just said.

Adriana: Did you just say that my dad could be your dad? That's impossible!

Melissa: Um no it's not, your father never really liked to stay with one woman hate to break it to you…

Lisa: Melissa! You don't even know this for sure.

Adriana: Yeah, and he's gone now, how are you ever going to find out if he really is your father.

Melissa: Well here's the plan, I'm going to contest the will-

Phil who had heard Adriana screaming had come downstairs,

Phil: You're going to try and take the money Adriana needs for our baby Melissa?! That's a new low even for you.

Melissa yells: I was going to say that I would only contest it to get a DNA test, and not for the money, but since no one lets me talk, I think I will do it for the money! I mean he could be my father as well you know, I'm going to stay at Loren's house, or maybe I'll go stay with my _real _Mom, she might let me talk!

Melissa storms out of the house and drives towards one of the only people who was even partly understood her, Loren.

End Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry it's another short one, review and tell me if I should continue this, I feel a little like these are decreasing in quality, let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie

Not quite the reaction Eddie had been expecting, but he needed to explain to her.

Eddie: We would be on basically different tours, well different concerts about two hours apart from each other, but we would get to travel together and be together.

Loren: Eddie I-

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Loren: I'll finish this in a minute.

Eddie walked over to the door and opened it, only to find Leah standing there smiling at him.

Eddie: Leah what are you doing here now is not-

Eddie is interrupted by Leah grabbing him and kissing him. He tried to pull away but she held him to it, he heard the door slam, and when he finally got away from Leah, Loren was gone.

Melissa

Melissa had arrived at the Tate household only to find that Loren wasn't home, but Nora was.

Nora: Hey Melissa, what's up?

Melissa: I just had a fight with Lisa, and need a place to stay, can I stay here?

Nora laughs: Of course you can, you're always welcome here Melissa, Loren should be back soon, she was said she would be back by dinner.

Melissa: Ok, I'm just going to hang out in her room.

Melissa walked to Loren's room and about five minutes later she heard a door slam, then saw Loren storm into the room.

Melissa: What happened Lo?

Loren: Well let's see, first Chloe came to Eddie's house and said she was never giving up on getting Eddie back, oh yeah then that crazy farm girl came and kissed him!

Melissa: He pulled away right?

Loren: I think so, but I can't take all of this, if we get Chloe to leave him alone, which is not likely, we still have this new girl to deal with! And not to mention his millions of other fans around the world.

Her phone starts buzzing, no doubt messages from Eddie apologizing.

Melissa: That's probably him Lo, let him explain.

Loren: I can't talk to him right now! I can't even think about all of this.

Melissa: Then just text him?

Loren: Fine.

Eddie

Eddie: Why would you do that Leah?!

Leah: Because Eddie, we belong together, I felt the way we connected those few days in the shed, and don't deny you didn't feel it too!  
Eddie: I can't say that I did Leah, and I'm sorry, but I still love Loren.

Leah smiles: Well that's ok Eddie, I doubt she'll ever look at you again after that kiss. It was pretty steamy if you ask me.

Eddie: Leah, you're insane, you forced that kiss! What is wrong with you, I'm glad you helped me and all, but you need to leave like now.

Leah: Fine, but I'll be back eventually.

Eddie shoved her out the door and slammed it shut. He immediately tried to call Loren, she didn't pick up, after about fifteen minutes he got a text.

**Loren text: Eddie I love you, but I can't take this! It's just one girl after the next after you, what if they never leave you alone? Where does that leave me?**

**Eddie: I'll make them leave me alone! I'll do anything for you Loren, I mean anything! I love you too, and I'm hoping that leaves you as my very patient, loving, girlfriend. **

**Loren: Eddie… we really need to talk, I didn't really want to, but we need to work things out, meet me at our secret spot in twenty minutes ok?**

**Eddie: Wouldn't miss it for the world beautiful.**

Eddie ran out the door, and was going to get into his car until he realized he currently didn't have one. He cursed the gas station guy under his breath, then called a driver to come and pick him up. He was going to be late, so he called Loren.

Loren: Hello?

Eddie: Hey beautiful, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be a few minutes late.

Loren: Why? Have a date with Leah.

Eddie: No, you're the only one I want to be with Loren! I forgot I don't have a car, and so I had to call a driver.

Loren: Fine, just be here as soon as possible.

Eddie: I'll make the driver go double the speed limit.

Loren: See you soon.

She hung up before Eddie could reply, he could easily tell she was hurt, and he was going to have a lot of explaining and reassuring to do in order to gain her trust again. He got into the car and ordered the driver towards the address of their secret spot, when he got there he saw Loren sitting down beside the tree, eyes red and puffy from crying.

Eddie: Loren…

He ran up to her and embraced her into a hug, then tried to kiss her, but she pushed away.

Loren: We can't kiss away all of our problems Eddie, we need to talk.

Eddie: Fine, I'll start with saying I'm getting a restraining order against Leah and Chloe.

Loren: But will that help anything Eddie? There will always be another crazed fan out to steal you from me Eddie.

Eddie: But I love you Loren.

Loren: I know you do now, but you loved Chloe too, and I was just a crazy fan like Leah once upon a time.

Eddie: You were nothing like Leah, and Chloe was a cheater, and not trust worthy. I should have seen it from the beginning and I'm really sorry I didn't, but what I feel for you Loren Tate is a whole different kind of love.

Loren: I bet if you hadn't found out Chloe had cheated on you, you would be married right now and wouldn't care! You would feel the exact same way about her, just like you told her the same things you told me!

Eddie: Loren, I love you, I need you in my life. You're nothing like Chloe ok? I said those things to her trying to fuel her confidence, but you should already be confident because you have the talent, you can sing and act and do anything you want!

Loren: I-I just don't know Eddie, I'll call you later, I just need time to think.

Loren stood up and walked towards her car.

Eddie yells: I'll never give up on you Loren Tate, because I love you!

Loren turns around slightly, new tears forming in her eyes.

Loren: I love you too, I just don't know if I can handle all of this, I just need to think.

She gets in her car and drives away, leaving Eddie standing at their secret spot, hating himself for ever meeting Chloe and Leah.

Chloe

Chloe couldn't believe that the little girl had the guts to talk back to her, she couldn't believe that Loren Tate had stolen her life and taken everything she wanted. If only there was a simple way to get rid of her, some weakness she had, something she does that's wrong and that Eddie doesn't know about. Chloe drives to the valley girl's house and sits there, waiting for Loren to come home. About ten minutes later she sees Loren pull into the driveway and climb out of the car, she slams the door shut and walks into the house crying.

Chloe's thoughts: Looks like there is trouble in paradise, too bad, they were such a horrible couple. My work here is done.

Chloe starts up the engine and drives away, content that in the near future she would have Eddie back, and all of his fame with him.

Loren

Loren storms into the house and sees her Mom in the kitchen, doing the dishes, her mother turns around when she hears the door slam.

Nora: What happened sweetie?

Loren: Just Eddie stuff, I don't know what to do anymore.

Nora: Tell me what happened, maybe I can help.

Loren explains the story once again to Nora in between sobs.

Loren: I-I just don't know what to do Mom, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, but I just don't know if I can take all of these crazy girls.

Nora: Honey, I think the only thing that matters is that Eddie always only wants you, there will be some crazy people, but remember your rising to be a star too, there could be some crazy boys after you as well in the near future.

Loren laughs: I totally doubt that, but I know Eddie would get crazy jealous.

Nora: But that's only because he loves you sweetie, and you love him. I think if he's willing to get a restraining order against these girls, you should let him. I believe that boy would do anything for you, so you should be able to forget all of these girls who want him, because you're the one who has him.

Loren: You're right Mom, I'm going to call him right now, I need to be with him.

Nora: I'm glad I could help sweetheart.

Loren picks up her phone to call Eddie, she wasn't going to let any girl come between what they had.

Eddie

Eddie walked into his penthouse and sank down onto the wall, that hadn't gone as well as he planned. He could only pray that Loren would forgive him, but what he had to do first was get Chloe and Leah out of his life for good, he knew that a restraining order might not stop them, but he had to at least try, for Loren. He sent an email to his lawyer letting him in on his requests then sat down on the piano bench. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket so he answered it.

Eddie: Hello?

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Loren! It's so great to hear your voice again.

Loren laughed, giving Eddie hope that she had forgiven him.

Loren: Listen Eddie, I think I overreacted a bit, I should be glad that out of all the girls in the world that want you, I'm the one who has you.

Eddie: No Loren, you didn't overreact and I'm really sorry that these things happen. I'll do everything in my power to make it stop, I'd do anything for you.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: Back atcha beautiful.

Loren: Ok, well I need to go, I'm watching movies with Mel and my Mom, I'll talk to you later ok?

Eddie: Ok love you.

Loren: Love you too.

Eddie hung up, thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing girlfriend.

End Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, sorry for not updating, I've been having a little bit of writer's block, so give me some ideas! Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie

Eddie had just hung up with Loren, yet he wanted to talk to her again. He dialed her number, hoping she would pick up.

Loren: Hello?

Eddie: Hey beautiful.

Loren: Didn't we just talk?

Eddie: I missed you, do you want to come over?

Loren: It's late, and I have school tomorrow.

Eddie: Just bring a bag and stay the night.

Loren: I'm not sure if my Mom would like that…

Eddie: Just ask?

Loren: Well Mel's here too, she just had a huge fight with her Mom, and I think she needs me.

Eddie: Doesn't she fight with her Mom every other day?

Loren: I think it's every day, they don't get along too well.

Eddie hears Melissa yell something in the background of the phone call, and he heard Loren laugh.

Loren: She told me to go, but is it really wise to take advice from Melissa?

Eddie: I say you should listen to her.

Loren: Of course you do, let me ask my Mom.

Eddie: Ok, I'll wait.

He hears Loren put the phone down, then waits in almost complete silence for the next few minutes, the only sound being the shuffling of papers and Melissa humming. Finally, Loren picks the phone back up.

Loren: Well it took a little bit of convincing but she agreed.

Eddie: Great, well I'll be here waiting.

Loren: On my way.

Loren

Loren was talking to Melissa about Eddie, when Eddie called again. She wanted to go stay the night with him more than she thought possible, he had been gone for way to long. She sent Melissa looks through the whole conversation, silently begging Melissa to let her go, of course Mel was on board. After she got the ok from her mom, she went into a whirlwind packing her bag, and Melissa sat there watching her trying not to break out laughing. Once Loren had gotten a bag packed full of her school supplies and clothes, she told Melissa and her Mom goodbye then ran out the door to her car. Luckily, today her car decided to start, with a little bit of coaxing of course, so within an hour she was at Eddie's front door. He let her in with a smile on his face, but mixed emotions inside of his head.

Loren: Eddie, something's been bugging you I can tell, what did you mean when you said that Chloe did something to your mom?

Eddie: I-I just don't really want to talk about it right now, maybe later.

Loren: No matter how bad it is Eddie, you can tell me, I'm here for you, and you know you can tell me anything.

Eddie: I-I just don't know if I can, I can barely even think about it right now.

Loren: Ok, but remember I'm here for you, and whenever you want to talk, I'll listen ok?

Eddie: I know that babe, one of the many reasons I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

Eddie: Would you like to attempt to make dinner with me?

Loren: Ok, don't know how that'll work out.

Eddie: Remember, we're amazing in the kitchen together, do you not remember the bungalow?

Loren: Ah yes, that was fun, but mostly the kissing part.

Loren blushed, making Eddie laugh.

Eddie: Don't worry, we can do a lot of that tonight as well.

Loren tried to avoid that awkward topic and walked into the kitchen, surveying the contents. He didn't have much, but just enough to make a nice dinner of macaroni and cheese. After eating, and talking, Eddie leaned over the table to kiss Loren. They kissed for a while, both of them losing track of time in each other's eyes. They stopped kissing when Loren started to talk.

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Yes what?

Loren: Yes I'll go on tour with you, I need to be with you, I can't just let us be at separate sides of the world for six months now can I?

Eddie: I think that would slowly kill me, but I need to make sure this is what you really want and not something you're just doing for me.

Loren: Well I have to go on tour eventually right? Why not with my amazing boyfriend?

Eddie: Well this would be a world tour, my first world tour, and you might want to start of smaller.

Loren: Go big or go home right?

Eddie: And you're a hundred percent sure you're ready for this?

Loren: A thousand percent, whenever I'm with you I'm where I belong.

Eddie: Ok, now we just have to convince Jake.

Loren: You haven't told Jake yet?!

Eddie: I wanted to make sure this is what you wanted.

Loren: Well, ok, but I'm fairly sure if we told Jake Kelly would be coming, he would be on board right? Have you seen the way those two have been acting around each other?

Eddie: Yeah, it's kind of weird, I mean he just broke up with his wife, someone who he's been with for a while, and he's already with someone else. That makes Kelly look bad.

Loren: I don't think they're actually together yet… They haven't been like making out.

Eddie: You should of seen them on the plane.

Loren: They were making out on the plane?!

Eddie: Yeah, right in front of our faces.

Loren: That's a little weird, but back to the tour thing, are you sure you're even scheduled for a tour anytime soon, I mean you just came back from the 'dead'

Eddie: Jake had been asking for a while before I even met you to do a world tour, he could set it all up in a matter of days if I gave him the ok, you know that guys all business.

Loren: Yeah I know, does he even breathe?

Eddie laughs: I think.

Loren's phone rings, she finds it and answers the unknown number against her better judgement.

Loren: Hello?

Person: Hi Loren, I realize you turned me down the other night, but could we please at least have lunch together?

Loren listens to the voice, wondering who it is. When realization hits her, her face turns white, Eddie notices and grabs her hand, giving her a questioning look.

Loren: I-I I can't talk r-right now, bye.

Person: Wait Loren-

She hangs up before she can hear the rest of what he's going to say, she sits down on the couch next to Eddie. Eddie has a look of worry on his face, she wants to tell him who it was, but she can't manage to get the words out. For some reason, fear consumed her, she knew her father wasn't dangerous, and he probably only wanted to talk, but he was the reason for all of her trust issues, all of her lack of self confidence. Eddie wraps Loren up in a tight hug.

Eddie: Whenever you want to talk about it babe, I'm here.

Loren breathes in: It was Trent.

Eddie: What did he say?

Loren: He wants to talk, I-I just-

Loren starts crying, she doesn't know why but these last couple of weeks had been so hard, and her father persistence to be a part of her life was the last straw.

Eddie: Shh, I understand ok? He doesn't deserve to even know you Loren Tate.

Loren puts her head on Eddie's shoulder and just lays there with him for around ten minutes, thinking about everything. She had a chance to get to know her father, a father who had abandoned her and never looked back. But for some reason she wants to talk to him, to try and understand why he left. She thinks about how Eddie's Mom is gone, and he doesn't have this kind of opportunity, she sits up.

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, I'm crying about getting a chance to talk to my Dad when you don't have that kind of chance with your Mom.

Eddie cringed: You have every right to feel this way, he left you when you were four and never came back. Do I wish I could talk to my Mom? More than anything, but she was there for me all the time, your father wasn't. But, it wouldn't be a horrible idea to just talk to him right?

Loren: Yeah I guess, and I'm sorry for bringing your Mom up, I don't know what Chloe did, but I know it had something to do with her.

Eddie: Yeah, it did, she's an evil person Loren, and doesn't deserve a second of my, or our, time.

Loren: I agree, so what would you like to do?

Eddie: How about a movie?

Loren: Sounds great.

Eddie puts a movie into the DVD player, then cuddles up with Loren on the couch.

Melissa

Melissa headed into a lawyer's office the next morning, she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, she wanted to know who her father is, or if it was Don, was. The lawyer, whose name was Steven, started going over papers with her.

Steven: Ok Melissa, we need a statement from your birth mother, and some sort of evidence of the affair would help as well, then we can contest this will, Adriana, who is Don's legitimate daughter, is set to receive all of his possessions, in addition to a two million dollar life insurance policy. If DNA can prove you're his illegitimate daughter, you could receive half of all of this or more, considering from what you told me your Mom said, he knowingly rejected you and refused to pay child support.

Melissa: I don't really want the money, Adriana needs it, she has a baby on the way with my brother.

Steven: Well ok, but remember the fees you'll have to pay to find out if Donald Masters was your father will be pricey. And if my calculations are correct, considering Adriana opted to sell her family mansion and all of Mr. Master's possession, she will be receiving up to eight million dollars in inheritance, not to mention her trust fund that kicks in when she turns 21.

Melissa's mouth drops open, eight million dollars or more?! That was enough to set one kid for life, not to mention her greedy brother. Maybe she should try to get some of the will money, Don did leave her mother when he found out she was pregnant, he did use her, plus Adriana had harassed her for the majority of her life.

Melissa: I have to think about this, thanks Steven.

Steven: Ok, just remember we have a court date on the 31st, and your Mother, Beth, is required to be there if you even hope to have a chance.

Another potential issue, Melissa thought, would Beth help her?

Chloe

Chloe was satisfied with herself, she thought that she had gotten the little girl to leave Eddie alone, so she had driven back to Eddie's penthouse hoping to get him back. She tried to go up the elevator, but Jeffery blocked her.

Chloe: Excuse me? Do you know who I am?

Jeffery: Yes I do Ms. Carter, Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate specifically said don't let Chloe Carter up at all costs.

Chloe: Ms. Tate? Why does she matter, this isn't her apartment.

Jeffery: From what Mr. Duran tells me, in a month or so Ms. Tate will be moving into his penthouse.

Chloe: What?! They've only been dating for like a month, we were dating for a year and I didn't move in with him!

Jeffery: I guess he has good taste in roommates, now Ms. Carter please leave the premises before I have to call the police.

Chloe storms out of the building, wanting nothing but revenge on Loren Tate.

End Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not posting, had a tough time with this story as well, but I think I got some new ideas that could work if you all don't mind. Tell me what you want to happen though, that makes writing it go so much faster. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe

Chloe didn't know what to do with her life anymore, she had lost Eddie, Jackie had left her, and even Tyler was fed up. Chloe wasn't the type who accepted that her failure had been her fault, so she chose to blame it on one person, Loren Tate. If Loren Tate hadn't shown up, Eddie might of taken her back, she might of gotten the part in the Osbourne Silver movie, and he never would of found out about that accident she had a couple of years ago. If it weren't for Loren, she might be Mrs. Duran right now. No one got away with messing with Chloe Carter, Loren Tate would pay, even if it was the last thing Chloe ever did.

Loren

Loren fell asleep on the couch, her head on Eddie's chest, at some point in the night she felt Eddie lift her up and take her to the bedroom, but she was half asleep and didn't pay any attention to it. She felt Eddie's arms wrap back around her and she laid her had back on his chest. She still had a feeling, deep inside of her, that Eddie could still leave. He promised he never would, but he had left before, just like that, out of her life for, what she thought, ever. Before she knew it, the sun had risen and it was time for her to go to school. She stopped the alarm on her phone and sighed.

Loren: Ugh

Eddie laughs: Someone doesn't want to go to school.

Loren: Shut up, you're so lucky you're done with it.

Eddie: You will be too, in what a month?

Loren: A little bit less than that.

Eddie: Then guess what happens?

Loren: What?

Eddie: We can finish recording our albums, spend the summer together, then hopefully, go on tour together.

Loren: Whoa, that sounds like we'll be with each other 24/7

Eddie: Would you be against that?

Loren: Of course not, but wouldn't you get sick of me?

Eddie: Of course not, I love you Loren Tate, and I learn about something new to love every single day.

Loren: Aw you're so sweet, but I really should get ready for school, I don't want to be late.

Eddie coughs: Nerd

Loren throws a pillow at him: Shut up! I'm going to take a shower.

Eddie: Ok beautiful, see you soon, I'm going to make breakfast.

Loren: Don't you mean burn breakfast?

Eddie: You can't burn cereal.

Loren: I don't know…

Eddie: Ok fine, you can starve.

Loren: You know I love you.

Eddie: Sure you do.

Loren leans in to kiss Eddie, he playfully pulls away, leaving Loren sitting on the bed laughing.

Eddie: Ok, if you insist.

Eddie kisses Loren, but Loren pulls away to get into the shower.

Chloe

Chloe quickly devises a plan, she would have to get rid of the little girl. At this point, Chloe is desperate, and will risk anything and everything to get the teeny bopper out of her hair for good. She didn't have anything left anyways, she had lost it all because of Loren Tate, what goes around comes around right? During her night of planning, Chloe also decided Eddie was somewhat to blame, so she made a plan that would hurt both of them. But she would never physically hurt Eddie, like she was on the verge of doing to Loren, she was still in love with Eddie, one easy way however, to hurt both of them, was to hurt Loren.

Melissa

Melissa called Beth, and called her again, and again, all of last night. This morning she had tried again, but nothing worked, she couldn't get a hold of her by phone, so she grabs Adam and sets off on another road trip to Palm Springs, she had to know if Don was her father. It was early in the morning, around five o'clock, she only had a little bit of time since she couldn't be late to school again. She knocked on the door, and was answered by a sleepy Beth.

Beth: Melissa, what are you doing here?

Melissa: I'm here to ask for help.

Beth: What's wrong? I'm sure Lisa would be much better suited-

Melissa: No, it has to be you, I got a court hearing to contest Don's will, to find out if he really is my father.

Beth: Well that's great, but what do you need my help for?

Melissa: I need you to come to court, and state how you knew Don.

Beth: Uh I would, but who would believe me?

Melissa: Don't you have like a letter or something? Or a picture of you and him together?

Beth: All I saved from my relationship was the breakup letter, I always found it funny that he broke up with me in a letter, after all we had.

Melissa: Can I see the letter?

Beth disappears into the house, then reemerges with a piece of paper. Melissa unfolds it and starts to read.

_Dear Beth,_

_I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you, and I'm sorry you got the feeling that I would leave my beloved wife for you. I have a drinking problem, whenever I got drunk I was with you. You told me you were pregnant, if this child is mine, I don't really want anything to do with it, and good luck proving it's mine may I add. If I were you, I'd do the suitable thing, either abort the child, or find a nice home for it somewhere far away. Sorry for everything, but I really never want to see you again, my relationship with my wife has been on a tightrope lately, without adding an affair to the mix._

_Sincerely,_

_Donald Masters_

Melissa scoffs: Sounds like Adriana.

Beth: I really am sorry Melissa, but I don't think going would help.

Melissa: Please, just try?

Beth: Ok, only because I owe you, for everything.

Melissa pulls Beth into a hug: Thank you.

Her and Adam say their goodbyes, then head to school, hopefully they would be on time this time.

Eddie

Eddie poured the cereal then sat down at the table. He wanted Loren to skip school today, but he knew she would never go for that, not so close to graduation. He knew she was freaking out about her final exams, and had been for a while. But she didn't really have to worry, passing or failing high school wouldn't really affect her career choice, other than maybe making her lose a few fans who's parent's might think she's a bad influence. He thought it was cute the way she got so stressed over doing well in school, and it made him love her even more.

Chloe

Chloe was about to put her plan into motion, she was about to take care of Loren Tate, for, at least she hoped, good. Chloe felt like she had nothing left in her life to care about, nothing to worry about losing. Tyler used to threaten that he would make her lose everything, well he had, she knew deep down it was his fault as well, but it was easier to blame Loren. After she tried her plan out, if it didn't work, she would probably go after Tyler. Chloe was persistent, not in a good way either. She positioned her car, in the parking lot of Eddie's penthouse, so that when she backed up it would hit Loren's car right on the driver's side. Chloe was hoping that Loren would come out soon, her car looked suspicious the way it was, but she had to wait, she had to take care of Loren.

Loren

Loren took her shower and got dressed, then headed down the stairs. She saw Eddie sitting at the table eating cereal.

Loren: How's the cereal this morning?

Eddie: Perfect as usual.

He jumped up from the table and wrapped Loren in his arms, kissing her as he did so.

Eddie: You smell like my soap.

Loren: That's because I used your shampoo, what did you think I would use?

Eddie: I don't know, but I love it.

Loren: E-Eddie, I have to eat and go, my Mom will never let me stay over again if she finds out I was late.

Eddie whispers: Then don't let her find out.

Loren: She'll find out, come on Eddie!

Eddie: Sorry.

Loren: And I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just have all these finals coming up and it's just very stressful.

Eddie: Calm down babe, it won't matter if you fail or not.

Loren: It matters to me Eddie!

Eddie: Sorry again Loren but-

Loren: If you can't see that then maybe I should just leave, I'll talk to you later.

Eddie: No Loren don't leave when you're mad at me.

Loren: I'm not mad, just sort of sick of everything right now, I'll come over after school ok?

Eddie: Ok, but we need to talk about this.

Loren: Fine.

Loren leaves the room, a bit angry at Eddie, but more angry at herself for snapping at him twice. She walked into the parking lot, and climbed into her car, praying that it would turn on. She turned the key, it stuttered and faltered. She coaxed it, trying to get it to start, not even noticing the car backing straight, and purposely, into her until she felt the impact of it. After it hit, everything went black.

Chloe

Chloe had considered turning back and not going through with it, but her rage overcame her. While she was backing up, she thought "No turning back now" then ran straight into Loren's car, then pulled forward and drove away with a smashed up fender. As she was driving away she thought about how stupid it was for her to crash her only car, when she didn't even have enough money to buy food let alone repair it. She shrugged, at least Loren Tate was taken care of.

_10 minutes later…_

Eddie

Eddie decided it was time to head to Jake's office, he needed to discuss the touring thing. He rode down the elevator and walked into the parking lot. From the angle he was at, all he could see was the passenger side of the car, but panic rose inside of him as soon as he saw her car there, with a couple of people surrounding it with their cell phones out. He ran over to the driver's side and saw the damage. The windows were smashed, the door was bended inwards, but the most disturbing part was Loren, bleeding, unconscious and who knows what else. Eddie went into an adrenaline rush, ripping the door off of its hinges.

Eddie: Did someone call an ambulance?!

Random guy: I did, they said they would be here in 10 minutes about 5 minutes ago.

Eddie kneeled down beside the car and held Loren's hand, she was out cold, but he could feel her pulse. He prayed that the paramedics would get there, and soon.

End Chapter 8

**AN: Hope you guys liked it, and I know a few of you won't like Loren being injured, but I need drama lol. I'm not completely opposed to rewriting it though, if the majority of you hate it, review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie

Eddie sat in the parking lot holding Loren's hand for about 5 minutes, and then the paramedics got there, right when they said they would. They took the jaws of life and pried the frame of the door open, so they could get Loren out of the car, they lifted her out and placed her onto a stretcher while Eddie tried to get someone to tell him what was happening, finally a woman who was a fan of his explained everything.

Paramedic: Well Mr. Duran, she banged her head pretty hard when the side door got pushed into her, and her spines alignment looks wrong to me, but I'm no chiropractor, and her foot was crushed in the side door as well, if you hadn't gotten the door off of it when you did she could have been facing amputation.

Eddie's face paled: Amputation?

Paramedic: But right now you're just looking at a bad break, probably a few reconstructive surgeries on some bones, but that's if her head is alright.

Eddie: Ok thank you.

Paramedic: No problem, and I'm sorry to ask under the given circumstances but would you mind signing this for my daughter?

She hands him a piece of paper which he quickly signs, then gets into his car to follow the ambulance. On the way he called Nora, who was hysterical, and was about to call his dad, but Nora said he was with her.

Nora: How could this of happened? You said she was in the parking lot, and someone just hit her then ran?

Eddie: I don't know Nora, I'm sorry, but I'll have Jeffery check the security tapes, if the police haven't already, I will murder the person who hurt Loren.

Nora: Whoa Eddie, calm down, let the law take its course, we can't have you sent to jail again.

Eddie: Fine, just meet me at the hospital, as soon as I find out which one we're going to I'll text you the address.

Nora: Ok Eddie, thank you so much.

Eddie: I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect her or-

Nora: You did everything you could Eddie. You're amazing, and Loren is lucky to have you.

Eddie: No she's not, I've caused her so much emotional stress, and it's my fault she had this accident.

Nora: No it's not! You didn't hit her Eddie, I'll be on my way as soon as I get the text, and I know she'll be fine Eddie, she has to be.

Eddie: She's a Tate isn't she? I'll talk to you later Nora, I need to focus, it's hard enough already.

Nora: Sorry Eddie, love you bye.

Eddie: Love you too Nora bye.

Eddie turned his full attention back to the road, staying as close to the ambulance as possible, swerving through traffic with his emergency lights blinking. All he could think about was losing Loren, the same way he had lost his Mom in a car accident. Whoever had done this was going to pay, as soon as he found out Loren was ok, he would call Joe, his Dad's private investigator friend, and get to the bottom of all this, no one got away with hurting the ones he loved. Then he remembered Chloe, which made him the grip the steering wheel a little bit tighter, she had gotten away with killing the one woman, until now of course, that he had actually loved. Eddie remembered the day when he asked Loren if he should give Chloe another chance, that day just gave him shivers, he was blinded by 'love' at least what he thought love was. Now he really knew the definition of it, but the woman who had taught him that was injured and it was his fault. As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he texted Nora, he knew after he went in he would forget. Eddie leapt out of his car and ran to the front desk.

Eddie: What room is Loren Tate in?

Secretary: Are you family of Loren Tate?

Eddie: No, not directly I mean, she's my girlfriend.

Secretary: Sorry sir, I can only give information to family members.

Eddie: I need to know, please!

Secretary: Wait, your Eddie Duran aren't you?

Eddie: Uh yes…

Secretary: My daughters love your music.

Eddie: Well I'll give you an autograph, anything you want, I just want to know how Loren is doing.

The secretary sighed, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Eddie.

Secretary: Make it out to Sara and Jenna, then I'll give you the information you want.

Eddie: Thank you!

Eddie signed the piece of paper, and the secretary started typing on her computer.

Secretary: Loren Tate is currently in x-rays, doctors say her spine might need realigning and the bones in her foot need to be reconstructed, plus there's head trauma, the doctors just don't know how significant yet.

Eddie: Ok, so when can I see her?

Secretary: Hard to say, after x-rays the doctors will most likely immediately schedule her for surgery on her back, as to prevent any long term damage, and her foot will probably need immediate care as well, so it really all just depends.

Eddie: Alright, thank you.

Secretary: Your welcome, my names Nancy by the way.

Eddie: Ok thanks Nancy.

Eddie walks over to a seat in the waiting room and calls Nora.

Nora: Eddie! How is she? We're on our way.

Eddie: She's a little banged up Nora, her spine is not aligned right, her foot may need surgery it was crushed so badly, and they don't even know how bad her head is.

Nora: My poor baby, we're about two minutes away Eddie.

Eddie: Ok, see you soon Nora, we will find out who did this.

Nora: I know we will.

Eddie hangs up and stares around the waiting room, he's receiving some suspicious glances from some people, he hits himself mentally for leaving his hat and sunglasses in the car. He doesn't want to risk missing some important information about Loren, so he just tilts his head down, hoping no one will see him. It feels like a couple of hours, not a couple of minutes, until Nora and Max arrive. Nora runs up to hug him as soon as she sees him.

Nora: Eddie!

Eddie: Hi Nora.

Nora: So the doctors actually told you something, isn't that supposed to be sort of off limits for people who don't have proof of being family?

Eddie: Who can resist a rock stars charm?

Nora laughs: Well I'm going to see if I can find out anything else about Loren's condition.

Eddie: Ok, good luck.

After Nora left, Max started to speak lowly.

Max: I'm so sorry son, this must be so hard on you, f-first your mom, now this?

Eddie: Pops, there's something I need to tell you, I don't know if right now is the best time but it's about Ma-

Max: I know it was Chloe son.

Eddie: H-how?

Max: Lily Park told me Tyler was asking about it or something, and insinuating Chloe was involved. I got the big picture, and Chloe knew that, I offered an ultimatum in order for her to tell the truth, but she ended up just leaving.

Eddie: You offered her an ultimatum too? She played us both Pops! If I ever see that girl again I swear…

Max: Calm down Eddie, let's focus on the issue at hand right now, Loren needs you and actually trying to kill Chloe this time won't help.

Eddie: You're right, sorry Pops, I just need to see Loren, like right now, it feels like we've been apart for years, and like it's getting harder and harder to breathe.

Max smiled a little: Funny, Loren said something similar when she thought you were dead.

Eddie winced a little at those words, he hated that he had caused Loren any pain at all, he knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved, and it killed him that Loren had to go through that.

Chloe

Chloe didn't know what to do, she couldn't go back to her house with this damaged car, it might arose some suspicion, she had to get out of town for a little while, she would be back to get Eddie back soon, but she had to let this die down first. She needed somewhere to stay, somewhere where she could stay for free, like a person who was in debt to her. She drove the long ride to Fresno, and was embraced by Jackie as soon as she opened the door.

Jackie: I'm glad you did what was right sweetie, and I'm glad you came back! But what took you so long?

Chloe: I- Uh had some business in L.A to take care of, but I'm here to be with you now Mom, until I raise enough money to get my own place that is. I need to sell my place in L.A as well.

Jackie: Ok sweetie, I'll call a friend of mine tomorrow, he's a real estate agent and a fair one too.

Chloe puts on the most convincing smile she can manage, which is pretty good. She actually deserved an acting job, if she would put the time into trying to get an audition for something, she would make it given a few months, a year at most, of work. But Chloe wasn't the working type, not that type of work anyways, Jackie leads Chloe in, and as she was doing so she saw Chloe's car.

Jackie: Chloe, what happened to your car?

Chloe: Nothing Mom.

Jackie: Did you get in another car accident?! Sweetie you just put the last one behind you and-

Chloe: It was a hit and run Mom, I'm fine ok?

Jackie was unconvinced and Chloe could tell, she just hoped for now that she would buy the story. When Chloe walked in the news was on.

_"Loren Tate, rising pop star and girlfriend to mega star Eddie Duran recently injured severely in a hit and run, witnesses say a silver Mercedes backed into Loren's car, then drove off of the scene, police are investigating, no word on Ms. Tate's current condition."_

Jackie hears this and turns back towards Chloe, it had clicked in her head what had happened, she just had to make sure.

Jackie: Chloe what did you do?!

Eddie

Back at the hospital, Eddie, Nora and Max had finally gotten a definite word on Loren's condition. She was currently in surgery, in order to realign her back, otherwise it could permanently settle in that position, which could prevent her from walking. Eddie sat in the chair, basically biting his nails the whole time, until 4 hours after Loren arrived, the doctor walked back in.

Doctor: Family for Loren Tate?

Eddie: That's us!

Everyone stood up, anxious to hear how Loren was doing.

Doctor: Well good news and bad news, Loren's back is realigned and set in a healing position. Her foot however, will need some surgeries to fix the bones, possibly replaced, she has a severe concussion, but luckily no internal bleeding. Her back needs to permanently set in the correct position though, and her head needs to heal, so we have her in an induced coma.

Eddie: Induced?! For how long?!

Doctor: Probably only a day or two, we need her spinal cord to stay put, without any disruptions, and any mental strain could worsen her condition. You're free to go see her however.

Eddie: Thanks Doctor.

A million thoughts were running through Eddie's head, but the only thing he thought of when he walked through the doors into Loren's room was "This is all my fault."

End Chapter 9

**AN: Hope you guys liked it, I'm not sure when ten will be up, maybe tomorrow, review though, please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is turning more and more into a fanfiction guys, be prepared for stuff that probably would never happen on the show, if it hasn't been seen already lol.**

Eddie

Eddie's heart skipped a beat when he saw Loren lying in the bed, hooked up to all of her machines, pale and breathing slowly, with a brace on her back and neck. He couldn't remember the doctor saying anything about her neck, but figured it must just be part of the back thing. He saw her foot, wrapped carefully in a cast propped up on some pillows. But the worst part of all was her face, still beautiful despite her pale, nearly lifelessness, but on the side of her head she had a large gash with too many stitches for Eddie to count. Despite his feelings of agony and despair that the woman he loved was in the hospital, he felt rage, enraged by the fact that the person who had done this to such a sweet innocent girl like Loren was running loose on the streets. He clenched his fists, wanting to kill anyone who even thought about Loren, let alone put her in this sort of state. He walked closer, and sat in the chair next to Loren's bed, stroking her cheek. Nora and Max walked in soon after him, Max putting on a strong face so he could comfort a hysterical Nora, but Eddie knew Max was on the verge of tears himself. Anyone who actually knew Loren would be, she didn't deserve this. Max and Nora walked over and sat in the chairs beside Eddie's, all three of them in silence, taking in what was before them.

Chloe

Jackie: Chloe, what did you do?!

Chloe: Nothing important Mom, just took care of some business.

Jackie: Sweetheart, did you hit Loren's car?

Chloe: Uh- no.

Jackie: Don't lie to me Chloe! I can tell when you're lying, I'll help you, but you need to admit it first, to me at least.

Chloe crying: I-I'm sorry Mom, I couldn't t-take it anymore, that stupid valley girl was stealing my life, so I stole hers!

Chloe surprised herself a little by how convincing she sounded.

Jackie: Chloe! How could you be so horrible, I knew you weren't the nicest of people, but attempted murder?! What you did to Katie was an accident but this-

Chloe: Will never be spoken of again.

Jackie: How do you suppose we're going to hide the car?

Chloe: I don't know, they're looking for a silver car though, we could paint it?

Jackie: It won't look professional Chloe, you'll be able to tell.

Chloe: Well then let them think it was a cheap paint job, it's better than having a car banged up in the same place as where it's supposed to be, and for it to be the same color.

Jackie: Ok, I guess, but we need to hide you as well, you can't stay here, it's the first place they'll look.

Chloe: Fine but you need to get the-

Chloe was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Melissa

Melissa and Adam were at school, Melissa was freaking out since Loren wasn't at school and hadn't texted her. She had her notifications on silent, and didn't get the news alert about Loren's accident until lunch.

Melissa: Oh my gosh, Adam!  
Adam: What?

Melissa: We need to leave, now, we have to go to the hospital.

Adam: Why, what happened?!

Melissa: L-Loren she was in a car accident, they don't have any word on her condition Adam, we need to get there, and now!

Melissa stood up and dragged Adam out of school, they were technically ditching, but none of that mattered to Melissa at the moment. After what felt like hours, they reached the hospital, only to be stopped by the secretary.

Secretary: Sorry Ms. Tate's room is off limits, how did you even get into the hospital?

Melissa: I have my ways, Loren is my best friend I need to see her now!  
Secretary: Think that's the first time I've heard that today? The paparazzi have been swarming, Mr. Duran hired extra security guards to stay in front of the door, and I have no idea how you got in, do I have to call security?

Melissa: No, you have to let me in to see Loren!  
Secretary: Ma'am, please leave before I have to get the police here.

Melissa: No I will not, ask Nora Tate, or Max Duran or Eddie! They all know me and Adam here.

Secretary: Fine, I'll ask Loren's family, but then you have to leave.

Melissa: If they say I must then I will.

The nurse makes an announcement for a family member of Loren Tate to come to the front desk, a few minutes later a puffy eyed Nora walked up.

Nora: What's the problem?

Secretary: This girl says she's a friend of Ms. Tate's, is that true?

Nora: Yes it is, she can come in and so can Adam.

Secretary: Fine.

Nora and Melissa walked back into the room to see the two Duran boys, both looking like their puppies had died, talking about Loren. Melissa ran up to Loren's bed and shot Eddie a not so nice glance.

Melissa: What happened to her rock star?!

Eddie: I-I don't know Mel, she got hit in the parking lot, we don't know who yet, Pops and I were just talking about whether or not we should call Joe.

Melissa: Who is Joe?!

Eddie: My dad's private investigator, we want to find out who did this to Loren.

Melissa: Ok I agree, you should call him, but why do you have a private investigator?

Max: For this and that, he's who took the picture of Chloe and Tyler.

Melissa: He's already my friend then! But what's wrong with Loren?

Eddie: S-she has spinal issues, something about it being aligned wrong, and some head trauma. They're keeping her in a coma right now, so she doesn't stress herself out, and her foot is pretty bad. They say she'll probably need a few reconstructive surgeries on the bones if s-she ever wants to w-walk again.

Melissa was pretty good at reading emotions, and she could tell Eddie was close to breaking down, but she could also tell that he was angry, about what she didn't know, she decided to let that go for the time being.

Melissa: So let's call this Joe guy, like now.

Eddie: Pops?

Max: Let me make a call.

Max walks out the door leaving Nora, Eddie, Adam, and Melissa standing above Loren.

Dylan

Dylan had been arrested, flown back to the U.S, and let out on bail. But he was a flight risk in the eyes of the judge, so he was put under house arrest. They day Loren had her accident, Dylan was watching the news, sitting on the couch doing nothing, like he had done for the last twenty four hours. He heard the description of the car, and a smile spread across his face, that was Chloe's car and he knew it. He also knew Chloe hated Loren Tate, and he knew this could help him get out of the charges.

Chloe

Chloe: Who is that Mom?

Jackie: I-I don't know.

Jackie peered out the window and saw a car with the words '_Fresno Sheriff's' _on it.

Chloe: Who is it Mom?!

Jackie: I-it's the police.

Chloe: How did they find out where I was so fast?!

Jackie: Sweetheart, your car matches the description perfectly, someone could of seen you easily, and it was a three hour drive to Fresno, the whole time you just led them here.

Chloe: I'm out of here, I'm going out the back, if you tell them I was here, I'll- I'll-

Jackie: I won't tell, just leave now.

Chloe ran out the door and left to try and safety.

Jackie

Jackie opens the door for the police, there is only one man there, the community sheriff whom Jackie knows well.

Jackie: Hello Liam, uh what are you doing here?

Liam: Nothing Jackie, just was doing my neighborhood sweep when I saw someone's car in your driveway with a fender banged up pretty bad.

Jackie: Oh uh yeah, Chloe had a hit and run and she uh left her car here.

Liam had gone to high school with Chloe, and knew the name very well, everyone did since those pictures of Chloe naked had circulated, Jackie wanted to slap him when she saw the sly grin he had on his face when he thought of her. She knew what others thought of Chloe, and it wasn't good.

Jackie: So if I can't help you with anything else, goodnight Jake.

Liam: Good night Jackie, next time you see Chloe, let her know that I said hi.

Jackie: Sure.

Jackie shut the door and sank down in relief, she was glad Chloe had left for the time being, and hoped she would stay that way.

Eddie

Max came back in about five minutes later and announced that Joe had a few leads, including the security footage, he would be bringing it over soon. Eddie sank down in his chair, sort of relieved, but completely pissed. He wished that he had offered to drive Loren to school, or that he hadn't let her, or that he hadn't invited her over the last night. All he could think about was different ways he could of prevented this happening. Eddie wanted to go to the doctor and scream at him, tell him to wake Loren up, but he didn't want to make things worse. It scared him how easily Loren could of died, that he couldn't protect her. Eddie had his back turned away from the door when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, he turned around only to see Lilly Park.

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Lilly: Just getting the latest scoop.

Eddie: How did you get through all of the security guards?!

Lilly: Easy, the same way she got in.

Lilly pointed at Melissa, who was ready to pounce on her.

Melissa: Look, Lilly Park, I've watched your show, frankly it's pathetic, you have this air of desperation around you.

Lilly: Hmm, a little feisty aren't we? You're like a female version of Tyler Rorke.

Melissa: What did you just call me?!

Lilly: Does it matter? Can I please have an exclusive Eddie, just tell me about Loren's condition, wouldn't you be more comfortable doing an interview with someone you know and trust?

Eddie: Saying that I trust you is quite a stretch Lilly.

Lilly: Oh come on Eddie, just a one sentence comment, anything, on what's going on with Loren.

Eddie: Fine, she was trying to get her car to start, someone hit her on the side, and ran away.

Lilly: Uh huh, ok now what is her current condition?

Eddie: What does it look like Lilly?! She's in an induced coma so her back and brain has time to heal, now please leave!

Lilly: Fine, thanks Eddie sorry about Loren.

Eddie muttered: No you're not.

Lilly walked out of the room, scribbling things on her notebook. By now it was around two o'clock, and Eddie hadn't had lunch.

Melissa: Have you eaten rock star? I could watch Loren while you went and got something to eat.

Eddie was about to reject, but his growling stomach demanded he took the offer, in addition to the fact that the doctors were keeping Loren asleep, so he would be notified when she would be waking up.

Eddie: Ok, thank you Mel.

Melissa: Anytime rock star.

Eddie: Why do you call me that?

Melissa: What? Rock star? Maybe because you are one.

Eddie laughs: Ok, thanks again Mel.

Eddie walks out the door of Loren's room, and sees a man, a man who's facial features lead Eddie to believe he could be only one man.

End Chapter 10

A**N: Hope y'all enjoyed it, I need reviews and commentary please, it improves my writing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie

Eddie had a fairly good idea of who the man at the front desk was, the resemblance between him and Loren was undeniable. **(AN: I know that in the show it wasn't really undeniable, just pretend it was) **He wanted to walk over and scream at him, but he knew if Loren were awake that wouldn't be what she wanted, plus he wasn't even 100% who it was. Eddie lowered his head, remembering that he had forgotten his sunglasses, and that someone might notice him. He walks by the front desk, close enough to hear the man's conversation with the receptionist.

Man: You have to let me see her, she's my daughter! You can check her birth certificate!

Secretary: How about I just ask her Mom?

Trent: No, her mom wouldn't want me to see her, but I'm her father I have rights!

Eddie decides it's time to step in, he hates how this man thinks he has the right to talk to Loren even though she broke her heart, and gave her all of her stage fright and self consciousness.

Eddie: Uh excuse me, Trent right?

Trent: Yeah… oh wait, you're Eddie Duran right?

Eddie: Yeah, you know, Loren's boyfriend.

Trent: Yes I read the tabloids, could I please see Loren?

Eddie: What makes you think you have any right to see Loren? All you've done for her in fourteen years is caused her pain.

Trent: Maybe since I'm her father, and without me she wouldn't be here, plus I'm the reason she writes music.

Eddie: I'm glad Loren is here, but you shouldn't of left, what kind of man does that to their wife and children? She would be writing music even if you were still in her life, it's her calling, her gift.

Trent: Please, just tell me she's alright.

Eddie: She's in a coma, the doctors are keeping her asleep until they're sure there is no permanent brain or spinal damage.

Trent: Thank you Eddie, I'll leave now, just promise me one thing.

Eddie: I don't have to promise you anything.

Trent: Take care of my daughter.

Eddie: Of course I will, I actually love her.

Trent gave him a look, almost pained, regretful at the least. Eddie knew he should feel regret for what he did, leaving the most amazing woman he had ever known. Nora walked into the lobby just as Trent was leaving, all she saw was his back as he walked out the door.

Nora: Am I crazy, or was that Trent?

Eddie: Yeah it was.

Nora: Why can't he leave us alone! Loren is going to be stressed when she wakes up without him causing her trouble.

Eddie: He said he would leave, the guy actually thinks he's responsible for Loren's musical success.

Nora: I hate to say this, but in a way he is, he used to write poetry, just like she did, all she did was turn it into music. And she wrote her poems to him, though he never replied.

Eddie: I don't care, Loren's success is all her own.

Nora: I know, go get something to eat Eddie, you probably haven't all day.

Eddie thought back to this morning when Loren had made him breakfast, it was only a few hours ago but it felt like a lifetime. He walked across the street and got a sandwich for takeout, he wanted to be with Loren through it all, and Joe was supposed to be arriving soon. It took him around fifteen minutes, and when he got back Joe still wasn't there. Max, Nora, and Melissa were sitting in the room, not doing anything in particular, just as absent minded chat.

Eddie: Pops, any news on Joe's situation?

Max: Yeah, he said he had somewhere to be last minute, and he'd swing by with the tape tomorrow around noon.

Eddie: Ok I just want to put this behind us.

Max: I know, now eat your lunch.

Melissa: Uh rock star, I sent you out to eat lunch, not bring it back.

Eddie: I didn't want to be away from Loren for too long.

Melissa: Well, I don't really think she's going anywhere.

That statement alone made Eddie a little angrier inside, not at Melissa, but at himself for letting Loren out of his sight for too long. He had lost his Mom to a auto accident, and sworn to guard those he loved from now on, so only two years later when the woman he loved almost ran into the same fate, he couldn't withstand the hurt. He wanted Loren to be awake and all better, hopefully tomorrow she would be back in his arms.

Chloe

Chloe hadn't know where to go, she had no car, her first instinct was Tyler. But he wanted nothing to do with her, the cops were at her Mom's house, and her house was certainly off limits. She didn't have any money to get a hotel room, and the police would be looking for her soon enough. Chloe was about to break down crying, her life was in shambles, she had no one left. But Chloe, being the determined girl she was, straightened up and walked into the town she knew so well. She had no idea what she was going to do, but then it hit her, sell her cell phone. It wasn't hard for her to find a pawn shop, though she knew she would get ripped off, she had no choice. It took a bit of haggling, and using her silver tongue, but Chloe got 200 dollars for her phone, enough for two nights at a motel that had been in Fresno since before she was born. It was dirty and way below her standards, but it was all she had, but at least she had taken care of Loren Tate, in her mind at least…

Dylan

Dylan was a smart guy, when he was sober that is, since the court had said specifically no alcohol until his trial, Dylan was going nearly insane. But the whole Chloe/ Loren thing gave him something to focus on, and before he knew it, the evidence he needed was right in front of him, on his laptop screen. "_Chloe Carter trades her red convertible in for a silver Mercedes." _Evidence #1, though he would need a lot more, it was a start, he just wished he could leave his house, so he could find Chloe…

Eddie

Eddie stayed the night with Loren at the hospital, though everyone protested, he couldn't just leave her alone. Most of the night he was awake, since it wasn't easy to fall asleep in a chair, but when he did sleep, he dreamed about his and Loren's tour. He dreamed that Jake and Kelly decided to have Loren open for him, and sing duets with him, it was perfect, they were together and everything was great. He almost didn't want to wake up, but sadly Max woke him up early, with some good news.

Eddie groggily: Pops? What are you doing here this early?

Max: Well sleeping beauty, it's 10 am, so not very early, but I have some good news.

Eddie sat up: What's up?

Max: When I was walking in I met the doctor, he said the results from Loren's brain scan show no bruising at all, he said they would wake her up in an hour or so.

Eddie: Seriously?! That's great, it feels like I haven't talked to her in forever. What about Joe, he hasn't bailed right?

Max laughs: Joe is usually pretty dependable, don't worry we'll find out who did this Eddie, and I will definitely be having a word with he or she, hurting an innocent girl like that, it's really just despicable.

Eddie: Probably some bottom feeder, maybe they didn't mean to hit Loren, but he or she still ran away without even checking if she was ok!

Eddie was getting angrier with every word he spoke, balling his fists, trying to control his temper.

Max: Hey, calm down, we'll get this guy.

Eddie: I'm going to check and see if there is any descriptions or anything, any leads at all.

Max: Ok… just make sure your main focus is Loren, she needs you right now.

Eddie: I realize Pops, I'll just check on my phone.

Eddie pulled out his phone and went directly to Lilly Park's website, where all the gossip about anything was. There were a few stories on her channel about it, but he went directly to the one written by Lilly Park herself.

_"Another Tragedy for the Duran's"_

**_"_**_Eddie Duran, international music sensation, was yet again hit with a damaging blow. As many may now, his current girlfriend, Loren Tate, was a victim of a hit and run incident yesterday morning. (See link below for better description of the accident and Loren's condition) Though the circumstances were different, a car accident was the same way Eddie lost his mother, Katy Duran, two years ago. Not only was Eddie's girlfriend injured, but Max Duran, Eddie's father, who is currently rumored to be dating Nora Tate, Loren's mother, apparently felt as though Loren was a daughter to him, pictures of him having lunches with Loren and Eddie show him happily accepting Loren as part of the family, something he never did with Chloe, as he was the one who hired the investigator who discovered Chloe was cheating on Eddie. Currently Loren is in a coma, Eddie holds on to hope that she will wake up, but what if she doesn't? Will Eddie run back to ex-fiancée Chloe Carter? I don't know if any of us see Eddie Duran sticking with a girl who will never wake up, he's had more girlfriends than any of us can count over the years, so what do you think? Answer on the survey below!"_

Eddie scoffed after reading that article, most of it was hype created by Lilly, he shouldn't of told her Loren was in a coma, but it was only meaningless gossip. He scrolled down the page and found the article on Loren's accident.

_"Loren Tate Severely Injured in Car Accident Early Tuesday Morning"_

_"Loren Tate, up and coming pop star and girlfriend of rock star Eddie Duran, was trying to get her car to start up at around eight in the morning yesterday, when what witnesses say a silver Mercedes backed straight into her, then drove away as quickly as it came. Police are investigating possible attempted murder, but currently Loren Tate is in the hospital with a broken back, severe head injuries, a broken foot, and is in an 'induced' coma. Doctors say they are keeping Loren in this coma as long as it takes for her back to heal itself as well as her brain, stay tuned for more!"_

For the most part that article was true, but Lilly always seemed to make things look much worse than they seem. He looks back to the part describing the vehicle, all of the sudden something clicked in Eddie's head.

Eddie's thoughts: Silver Mercedes? Chloe owns a silver Mercedes, Chloe hates Loren and would do anything to get to the top, but is she really capable of doing it purposely? I thought what she did to my Mom was an accident and-

Max interrupted Eddie's thought process: What did you find son?

Eddie: Nothing much.

Max: Ok… would you like to get some breakfast with me?

Eddie: I don't want to leave Loren.

Max: We can eat in the hospital, and Nora's on her way, you've been here all night, I understand your situation and all, but you can't starve to death.

Eddie: After she wakes up ok?

Max sighs: Will you want to leave her anymore when she's awake Eddie? I just think maybe you should-

The doctor walks in with Nora tagging closely behind, excited for her daughter to be back to normal.

Nora: He says he's going to wake up Loren!

Doctor: Actually, I said I would remove the I.V, so that the medicine will stop circulating, it could still be a couple of hours until she wakes up though.

Eddie: Just do it!

The doctor pulled the needle out of Loren's arm carefully, leaving the three waiting in silence for Loren to wake up. After an hour and a half of nearly complete silence, the occasional glance at a phone, and Max begging Eddie to come and get breakfast with him. Eddie, who was holding Loren's hand, felt her fingers start to twitch, slowly she was coming back to life.

End Chapter 11

**AN: Hope you guys liked it, and sorry if I'm updating this one too much and the others not enough, but you see I write what I'm inspired to write, so enjoy it! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Loren

When Loren was in her coma, it felt dark, and cold. She didn't dream, or really think at all, just sat in the darkness, waiting for something, she didn't know what though, probably to wake up. Her body felt iced over, cold and stiff, she couldn't move or hear anything around her, let alone see anything. She felt a sharp pain in her arm, from most likely a needle, then the feeling of ice slowly crept away, one finger at a time. She nearly shivered as the ice receded from her veins, being pumped out of her system, she couldn't move for a while after that, but her thought process was slowly coming back. She remembered what happened, for the most part anyways. She didn't know how long it was before she could feel again, but when it came back to her she felt someone's hand in hers, and she instantly new it was Eddie's. She lightly squeezed his hand, trying to indicate that she was ok, she hoped that he wasn't freaking out too bad, but he knew this must be incredibly hard for him to bear. He lost his mother the same way, and though Loren thought she probably didn't mean as much to him as his Mom did, she knew he loved her and would be freaking out. It took her a lot of energy at first, but started to become easier to move, and soon enough her eyes fluttered open. As things came into focus she saw Eddie, Melissa, Max and Nora standing around her staring attentively.

Eddie: Loren? How do you feel?

Loren croaks: Uh, cold, sore and weak.

Loren studied her boyfriends face, she couldn't really read his emotions, something that usually came very easily to her. She knew he was tired, making her wonder how long she had been asleep, but his face was full of many different things, pain, sadness and even a little anger. She hoped he wasn't angry at her though, even though she couldn't think of why. She noticed that he was about to cry, so she held out her arms, signaling she wanted to hug him, that little gesture took a lot of energy. He leans down and wraps his arms around her waist, which she had just noticed looked as though she was wearing full body armor.

Eddie: Loren I love you, don't ever scare me like that again.

Loren: I love you too, I'm fine, sorry to scare you I know this must have been really hard for you, considering everything.

Loren worded her sentences carefully, as not to set off some bad memories if she hadn't already.

Eddie: You're ok and that's all that matters, this is one of the happiest moments of my life.

Loren smiled and looked into Eddie's eyes, loving every single thing about him.

Melissa: Ahem guys, not to break up this heartwarming moment, but it seems as though you have a very _unwanted _visitor.

Loren nearly cringed when she heard the way Melissa said unwanted, Melissa had a very strong opinion of everyone, so it wasn't unlike her to be hateful, but the way she had said it made her uneasy. Everyone had been turned towards Loren, and no one but Melissa had noticed the man standing in the doorway, watching everything.

Loren angrily: What are you doing here?

Loren's head pulsed with pain that had just become noticeable, she raised her hand to her head, feeling the stitches holding the wound together, another thing she hadn't noticed.

Eddie: I'd suggest you leave, now, before I have to make you leave.

Trent: Calm down, I just wanted to make sure my daughter is ok.

Loren: Why? You wouldn't of cared if I had died before, what's changed?

Trent: I want to make things right Lor, what if you hadn't made it through that accident, wouldn't you have regretted not making things right with me?

Loren: Don't call me Lor, it's Loren to you, would I regret not patching up our relationship? Maybe, but why should I, you didn't care about me for the last fourteen years of my life, why should I care about fixing things with you?

Loren was weak, she couldn't keep up this fight for much longer, her back was aching, as well as her neck, and foot. She looked at Eddie, giving her a pleading look with her eyes, begging him to get Trent out of here.

Eddie: I really don't think this is the best time Trent, Loren is hurt and weak, please leave.

Trent: Fine, sorry to barge in, but I really hope to see you soon Loren.

Loren: Whatever, bye Trent.

Trent winced a little at being called by his first name, but walked out nonetheless.

Eddie: Loren, are you ok?

Loren: Yeah I think so, but I need answers, what happened to me?

Eddie explained Loren's medical condition, then about the hit and run.

Eddie: Joe should be here any minute though with the security tapes, right Pops?

Max: He just texted me, said he was on his way.

Eddie: Good, we can put this behind us soon Loren, don't worry.

Loren tried not to, but something told her this wasn't going to be put behind them easily.

Chloe

Chloe sat in the ratty old motel lobby, somehow she had gotten lucky enough for it to have a computer that was free to use when she had a room. She was in a dusty old office chair, starting to itch all over thinking about how dirty it was, but she needed to see for herself what was going on, she wrote the words "Loren Tate Accident Chloe Carter" in the Google search box, there were no pings, she was safe for now, otherwise no paparazzi had found out yet. She shook the feeling off, the paparazzi knew everything, if the police were after her, it would be trending on Twitter right now. Chloe stood up and walked up to her room, she would have to lay low for a while, but she needed supplies, and money for that matter. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the hotel phone, dialing her Mom's number, the only person's number she knew in this town. Jackie picked up on the second ring.

Chloe: Mom, what's going on there?

Jackie: The police weren't here for you, it was Liam, remember him? He was just stopping by to see what had happened to the car, we need to hide it Chloe.

Chloe: Ugh Liam, I hated that kid, people in this town are way too personal, who just stops at your house and asks about your car?

Jackie: People who care sweetheart.

Chloe: Whatever, I just think people care way too much around here, but I need help.

Jackie: Sorry I can't be of any help financially Chloe, you know I'm broke.

Chloe: Then just bring me some food, I don't know!

Jackie: I could lead the police right to you, they might start watching me.

Chloe: Fine, just please Mom, find someone who can help me.

Jackie: I'll try my hardest, where are you staying?

Chloe: Sunny Day's Motel.

Chloe heard Jackie laughing on the other end, which made rage boil inside of her.

Chloe: What's so funny?!

Jackie: I seem to recall you saying that they should 'knock that dump down' now you're living there.

Chloe: Just for a little while Mom, just for a little while.

Eddie

Eddie was overwhelmed with all of his emotions at the moment. He was happier than he had ever been when Loren had woken up, angry when her father showed up yet again, and now he was anxious, anxious to see who had most likely purposely hurt the love of his life. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck when he thought about what could of happened, he forced himself not to think about it. When Joe arrived, Eddie just wanted to end all of this, whoever this person was belonged in jail for even considering hurting such a harmless girl. The three men meet outside of Loren's room, Eddie not wanting to cause Loren any stress, and Max not wanting to cause Nora any.

Joe: Well hello there Duran's.

Max: Hey Joe, nice to see you again.

Joe: I wish we could meet on better circumstances, how's Loren doing?

Eddie: Good, hopefully no permanent damage.

Joe: That's great news, I hope she has a quick and full recovery.

Eddie: So do I, now did the security tape catch a face?

Joe hesitates for a moment, worrying Eddie that this guy got away, but he reluctantly pulls out his laptop with the DVD already in and ready to play.

Joe: Before you see this, I need you to know that I've already alerted the police, they're going after her as we speak.

Eddie's heart pounds inside of his chest, loud and fast, there's barely a doubt in his mind now, he added up all the evidence, Chloe having the same car as the one described, her hating Loren, Joe calling the driver a she. Who else would it be? But he has to see, he sits down in one of the waiting room chairs and watches quietly as a car positions itself, in order to, very obviously, hit Loren right on the passenger side. His heart pangs guiltily as he watches Loren storm out of the building, mad at him, he wants to jumps into the video and stop what was about to happen from happening, but he can't. Eddie sees Loren trying to start the car, well at least that's what he assumes she's doing as he can't really tell from the positioning of the camera, then it happened, the car backed straight into the driver's side with so much force Eddie was surprised any human being could withstand it. He wants to go and punch whoever did that, especially when that person drives away with only a smashed up rear. He balls his fists up in anger once again, trying to control his rage.

Eddie: I didn't see a face.

Joe rewinds the tape, pauses it in a specific spot then zooms in. The vision is blurry and grainy but the platinum blonde hair and wicked stare is undeniable, Chloe Carter was driving the car that put Loren, his Loren, in the hospital. He runs out of the hospital before his dad even had time to comfort him.

Loren

Loren waits for Eddie to come back in, but after half an hour or so still isn't back, she's starting to get antsy, especially when Max walks in with a grim expression, signaling for Nora to come with him into the hall. Loren sits there, unable to move or to see what was happening, but she could tell it wasn't good. Melissa is trying to calm down Loren when Nora walks back in to the room, looking nervous and a little bit scared, but defiantly angry about something.

Loren: M-Mom, what happened? Did something happen to Eddie?

Nora sighs: They found out who hit you Loren.

Loren's mouth runs dry, something tells her Eddie didn't take the news too well considering he wasn't here, and last time he got bad news, he was gone for a while.

Loren: Where's Eddie? He left again didn't he?!

Loren starts to cry, she couldn't believe the guy who had promised not to leave her had stormed off yet again when she needed him most. He probably had his reasons, but Loren didn't care, she wanted him to just be here, with her, so like he said they could put it behind them.

Nora: Sweetie, it was Chloe.

Chloe

Chloe spent most of her morning pacing the floor of her room, afraid to go out, she called her Mom multiple times asking where her help was, and each time Jackie replied only with "I'm trying." Leading Chloe to believe she wasn't trying hard enough, but she had no other choice, she had to wait. She was about to burst through the door and just run away, but then she got the call, a call from someone she never thought she would hear from again, a call from Tyler.

End Chapter 12

**AN: So here's 12, hope you guys liked it, I tried to post it last night, but for some reason it didn't go through, tomorrow I'll try to update all of my fanfictions :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's 13, sorry I didn't update earlier, couldn't really finish it. If you guys are really obsessed with fanfictions, you should check out the ones by Brilliant Brunette Beauty, she has a couple and they're both amazing! :)**

Eddie

Eddie had driven to his secret spot, well his and Loren's secret spot, when he remembered Loren he nearly slapped himself. He had made the stupidest, basically worst move a boyfriend could make, he had left her when she was in the hospital without telling her. But he didn't think he could even talk to her right now, he was so all consumed with rage against Chloe, the woman who had taken his Mom away. The woman who had swooped in, pretending to feel sympathetic for him but in reality, all she had wanted was his money and fame. Now, to add to the list, she was the woman who had tried to kill his girlfriend, the love of his life, his Katy. He stormed back to his car (Jake had gotten him a new one recently) ready to take a long drive, when suddenly he remembered what had happened last time he decided to do that. If he got in an accident, while driving recklessly and crazy, and left Loren once again, he knew it would kill her. So instead of going towards Ojai, his usual drive route, he went back to the hospital, hopefully he still had a girlfriend there. When he walked into her room, Loren was asleep with a tear stained face, Nora and Max were sitting in the chairs beside her bed, and Melissa was nowhere to be found. When Nora saw him, he could instantly see the anger flare up in her eyes.

Nora: And where have you been?

Eddie: I'm sorry Nora, I wasn't thinking and-

Nora: Yes, you defiantly were not thinking! Here my daughter, laying in a hospital bed, just had to deal with her father, a father who hasn't cared about her life at all for the last fourteen years, under immense emotional stress, and physical stress as it is. Then she had to worry about her boyfriend storming off, and what happened the last time he had just left like that?

Eddie: Again, I'm so sorry, Chloe just gets into my head and I can't control myself.

Nora: Well you better learn how! *Nora lowers her voice a little* The doctors say if she continues to be this restless, you know dying with concern over you, then she could throw her back out again, and they might have to forcefully put her back into a coma.

Eddie: I'm such a horrible person Nora, I promise I won't leave her side again.

Nora: You just sort of enhanced her fear of you leaving her.

Eddie mentally slapped himself, Loren had trust issues, he had spent a large portion of their relationship trying to make her let him in, and wasn't doing too horrible at it. But now he had just taken a huge step back, he was probably giving Loren nightmares as they spoke, if she wasn't thinking about Chloe. Chloe needed to be stopped, she needed to be put into jail and left there to rot. She was the worst person he had ever met, and he wasn't going to let her get away with this 'accident'.

Chloe

Chloe: Tyler? Is that you?

Tyler: Yes it is, I hear you've gotten yourself into some sort of trouble.

Chloe: How did you- never mind are you going to help me?

Tyler: No I just kind of want to see you wallowing in a pitiful, self loathing state, where are you hiding out from the cops?

Chloe: The cops are looking for me?

Tyler: Uh yeah, you were only clearly caught on tape purposely assaulting that Loren girl.

Chloe: That girl ruined my life!

Tyler: Uh babe, I think you ruined your own life.

Chloe: Whatever, how's she doing?

Tyler: Last I heard they took her out of the coma, and she's recovering slowly but surely.

Chloe: Well at least I knocked that valley girl off of her high horse.

Tyler: You kind of didn't Chloe, think of all the publicity she's getting for this, her song was released on ITunes and soared up the charts, sorry but you failed.

Chloe screamed in anger and slammed the receiver down. Now she was nothing but a criminal, a fugitive of the law, and she couldn't leave this dirty, rat infested room. Chloe laid down on the bed, feeling pity and self loathing, just like Tyler had said. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, there was a banging on the door.

People: Chloe Carter, open the door! This is the police, we have a warrant for your arrest!

Chloe heart plummeted down to her feet.

Loren

All Loren could see in her dream was Chloe, laughing at her, telling her she would never get Eddie back. She wanted to scream at her, and tell her Eddie would always come back, but for some reason she couldn't talk, or couldn't find the words for it. The dream was basically a continuous repeat of what had happened at Rumor a few days ago. But she couldn't speak, she couldn't stand up for herself and Eddie. When she heard Eddie's voice, she drifted into a state of half consciousness.

Loren murmured: Eddie?

She was way too exhausted to open her eyes, let alone fight with him about what he had done, she wasn't angry anyways, just hurt, hurt that he left without even talking to her, she would've understood if he had just checked with her before just flat out leaving.

Eddie: Yeah Loren I'm here, what do you need?

Loren: Don't ever leave me again, I won't let you off this easily.

Eddie: So I'm forgiven?

Loren: O-only because I love you.

Loren was starting to fall back asleep, the sound of Eddie laughing like a lullaby.

Eddie: Well thank you, now sleep, you need to rest.

After Eddie said that Loren did just that, too tired to even reply.

Eddie

Relief washed through Eddie when he found out Loren wasn't mad at him, if she had been he would have to devote every particle of his being into changing her mind, he couldn't lose her. When he looked back towards Nora, he was disappointed to see a scowl etched on her face.

Nora: I thought she would of acted differently, all this medication they're giving her, don't take advantage of that ok?

Eddie: I wouldn't dream of it, I really am sorry Nora, Loren means so much to me, more than I ever could of imagined.

Nora laughs a little, giving Eddie hope that he didn't hate him.

Nora: What has it been, 2, 3 months sit you guys met? Or less than that, she was just a fan girl, I never in a million years imagined we would be in the situation we are today.

Eddie: Did you ever think when you were a teenager that you would be dating my dad?

Nora: A girl can dream right? But I knew that Max and Katy were inseparable.

Max: We were.

Eddie looked to his father, whose eyes had glazed over as he remembered the glory days of Katy and himself touring the world, something that Eddie hoped Loren would still be up to. Nora walked over to Max and comforted him, something Eddie had never been able to do, and was very thankful that Nora was capable of. Eddie wished Loren was out of the hospital, or better yet that she had never been in the hospital in the first place, that all consuming rage he had felt towards Chloe earlier returned, making Eddie want to run. Something he did often, run away from his troubles, like he had done when he went to the bungalow, he shivered at the thought of what might of happened if Loren never had shown up, if Max had never given her the address. But he knew, if he were to leave, to escape all of this, it would be with Loren. In fact he was already planning a sort of get away, just to disappear off the radar for a couple of days, until the paparazzi got off their backs for the whole Chloe thing. He knew Jake wouldn't initially like it, but he had to get over it, he needed to be with Loren, and maybe write some music. As long as she was with him, inspiration flowed willingly, something that hadn't happened in really any other relationship. Sure, in the highs and lows of the course of dating these girls maybe a hit would arise, but he didn't really tag songs with girls, considering a lot of them were about his overall experiences. He made a silent vow with himself, that all of his songs from this point on in his life would be about Loren, since there was an over abundance of them brewing in Eddie's head at the moment, that wouldn't be very hard.

Chloe

Chloe couldn't breathe, she hated the fact that she had killed a world famous rock star and instead was going to go to jail for assaulting a little nobody from the valley, not even killing her! She reluctantly opened the door, knowing that fighting and resisting arrest would only make things two times worse. A tall man in a blue uniform walked up to her.

Policeman: Ms. Carter you are under arrest for vehicular assault, you have the right to remain silent.

As the man handcuffed her and read her rights, she silently devised a plan, no a story, something that could get her out of this precarious situation. She knew that she was in deep this time, but silver tongues were good for more than getting a good price on a cell phone.

Loren

Loren finally slept soundly, away from the horrifying nightmares that seemed to occur more often than not. Partly due to Eddie's presence, which she felt nearby, but partly due to trust, she thinks she can finally trust Eddie completely, well as completely as her mind would let her trust a person. She might always have her guard up, but around Eddie she could feel it slowly collapsing, and as much as she tried to build it back, to never get attached, she couldn't help trusting Eddie. After a time period of unknown length, she woke up shivering. It was May in the middle of California, it wasn't cold, so why was she shivering? She soon recognized the feeling of sickness, she hadn't been seriously sick since she was fourteen, but she still knew what a fever felt like. Cold but hot at the same time, your skin is burning but your blood is ice. Loren looked around the room, her eyes soon settling on Eddie sleeping in the chair beside her feet, everyone else was either out to dinner, or had just gone home, something Loren wished she could do. She didn't want to wake up Eddie, but the sudden increase in fever surprised and scared her, so she called out to him.

Loren croaks: Eddie

She hadn't realized how crackly her voice was, nearly a cough, most likely because of her fatigue and lack of energy. Eddie's eyes shot open almost instantly, he kneeled down beside her.

Eddie: What's wrong?

Loren: I-I don't feel so well, I think I have a fever or something.

Eddie: I'll go grab a nurse, hold tight.

Loren: Ok thanks Eddie.

Eddie gave her a final nervous glance, something in his eyes that Loren had not seen before, just plain fear. She must of looked exactly as she felt, her teeth started to chatter as the cold set in, sending shivers down her currently aching spine. Sadly, as she woke up a little more, her head started pounding, most likely from the cut on her head attempting to heal itself. She started remembering a little more about the human body, how her temperature could climb if there was an infection, or maybe it was just caused by it healing. Whatever it was, she just hoped it didn't involve anymore surgeries, Loren knew that the doctors were pressing her to get the surgery on her foot done, the sooner the better, but Loren hated the anesthetic's, the feeling of total helplessness, however most likely being awake would be a million times worse. After what felt like a lifetime, Eddie and the nurse walked in.

Nurse: Ok Ms. Tate, what seems to be the problem?

Loren: I think I have a pretty high fever, I'm freezing, and my head hurts.

Loren knew that she probably sounded like a whiny diva, but it was all true.

Nurse: Ok let's see.

The nurse took her temperature, and gasped at what the thermometer read.

Eddie: What is it?

Nurse: Uh, um, not good, 105…

Eddie: Definitely not good, do something! Isn't that dangerous?

Nurse: Possibly, well more than possibly, I'll go get her some sort of medicine, but I need to clear it with the doctor.

Eddie: Well hurry please.

Nurse: Will do, sorry Mr. Duran.

The nurse scurried out of the room. Loren laughed a little inside of her head, too exhausted to actually laugh, at how incompetent the nurse seemed, unable to properly prescribe medicine for a headache and fever. Eddie had a slightly panicked slightly frightened look on his face, something that made Loren's heart flutter a little despite her condition. It made her feel like this every time she realized how much Eddie cared about her, like up on the hill the night of their reunion, how he had risked his freedom just to see her for a little while. Eddie paced the room for a little, then sat back down beside her.

Eddie: I'm so sorry I got you thrown into the middle of this.

Loren: Hey, it's not your fault, i-it's Chloe's.

It was easily noticeable how Eddie shuddered when Loren said her name, but she didn't have time to think about that. Loren could feel her energy draining fast, just those few words had made her want to fall asleep. She somehow managed to stay conscious until the doctor arrived to examine her, the first thing he checked was her foot, and a look of concern crossed his face as he unwrapped it, and Loren didn't blame him, it looked grotesque, she wasn't sure but she believed that the bone had pierced the skin.

Doctor: You need surgery Ms. Tate, immediately.

Loren: W-what? Why?

Doctor: Somehow, through where the bone pierced the skin, bacteria made its way in, and you have blood poisoning. Usually, blood poisoning isn't serious, but given your condition we need to immediately treat it and fix your foot. In most cases with fractures like this they are immediately operated on, but it didn't seem like a priority compared to your back and head. We will operate in about half an hour, the anesthesiologist will be in here soon, don't worry Ms. Tate, this isn't a very complicated surgery.

He walked out, leaving Loren and Eddie in the room, practically in a state of shock, not believing what that doctor had just told them.

Eddie: I have to call Nora.

Loren needed her mom, she needed for this whole traumatic, head bobbling experience to be over.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie

Eddie's heart plummeted once again when he heard Loren needed yet another surgery. This was all his fault, why did he ever have to meet Chloe, why couldn't he of met Loren first? Now, he finally had the girl of his dreams, the one he hoped to someday marry, and his past was sneaking up on him, causing him pain and suffering. He could see the stress in Loren's tired, pale face. She had been through more stress in these past few weeks then a normal person goes through in a lifetime, yet she was as beautiful as ever. Nora and Max had gone home for a few hours, to eat dinner and relax a little, though Eddie hated to interrupt that, it had to be done. The phone rang three times, Eddie was hoping someone would pick up, Loren needed Nora, he finally heard his father's voice.

Max: Hello?

Eddie: Pops, you're with Nora right?

Max: Yeah, what's wrong son?

Eddie: They're rushing Loren into surgery, Nora needs to be here and pronto.

Max: We're on our way.

Max hung up, leaving Eddie standing in Loren's room with a conscious heavily weighed by what he had done to Loren, or what had happened to Loren because of him.

Eddie: I'm sorry.

Loren: F-for what?

Eddie could hear the fear in her voice, who wouldn't be scared of what was to come? Eddie would never admit it to anyone, but when he had seen Loren's foot, he had nearly fainted, it was that bad.

Eddie: For getting you into all of this, all of this Chloe drama.

Loren: Eddie, none of this is your fault, so please stop saying you're sorry.

Eddie: Ok, you're mom is on her way, but guess what? I know something good that will come out of all of this.

Loren: And what would that be?

Eddie: You're going to get a new car.

Loren: I don't know how I'll afford a new car…

Eddie: You're album is going to come out in what, August? You'll make plenty of money from that, I'll give you a loan until then.

Loren: I don't want your-

Eddie: A loan, I expect you to pay me back double.

Loren: Is that so? I don't think I like the terms of that agreement.

Eddie: How about if I add this?

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren, gently yet firmly, careful not to hurt her delicate state, but it was still an amazing kiss for Loren. She slowly starts to push him away after a few minutes, fear consuming her body of what is about to come.

Loren

Loren whispers: Eddie, if I don't make it-

Eddie: You're going to make it, this isn't too dangerous of a surgery, you'll be fine I promise, and think about how much better your foot will feel.

Loren: Strange enough, I don't feel it at all, only my back…

Eddie: Well doesn't your back control your nervous system? I don't know, all I know is you're going to be all better soon Loren, so don't even talk about not making it through this.

Loren: You can't blame me for wondering.

Eddie: Just don't, it will never happen, you're going to be fine, and then you can move in with me.

Loren: You're actually still thinking about that?

Eddie: That, along with your beautiful face and voice, is the only thing keeping me sane, and keeping me from going to murder Chloe.

Loren: Well then please, keep thinking about that.

The anesthesiologist walks in and puts a mask over Loren's face, she instructs her to breathe in and out slowly. Loren does so hesitantly, knowing that after a few breathes she would go black. Eddie smiles at her, but she can read the nervousness in his eyes, she can see the fear, it's as if Eddie is an open book to her, she reads him similar to the way he reads her. Loren's Mom could read her, and Eddie's Dad could read him, but not like this, this type of bond usually only occurs once in a lifetime, something Loren had read about in fairy tales, something Eddie had grown up seeing between his parents. Loren defined it with two simple words _true love. _Many people believed that love didn't exist, that it remained only in fairytales, but people who experienced it, people like Eddie and Loren, knew different, they knew what they had, and they weren't planning on letting it go. Thoughts of how perfect her and Eddie's relationship was, how in love she was with him, and just the image of his face rippled through Loren's mind right before everything went black once again, putting her in the vulnerable, helpless state she hated once again.

Nora

As soon as Nora had heard Eddie's message, she and Max were out the door, speeding to the hospital much faster than the speed limit, miraculously they weren't pulled over, and made it to the hospital in record time. But not quick enough to see Loren before she went into surgery, all they saw was a nervous, and obviously scared, Eddie pacing the room. Nora's heart soared, she loved that someone cared for her daughter as much as Eddie did. Though she had been hurt in the past similar to the way Loren had, she wasn't as hard on men as Loren was. She had experience with men, and though Trent had been her husband, she had moved on, as her mother had said 'don't let men control you.' But for Loren it was different, for Loren it had been her own flesh and blood, the one man she was allowed to trust, the one man who should never let her down. For that, Nora was prepared to kill Trent, but for now, happiness consumed her, Loren and Eddie were obviously meant to be. As impossible as it seemed, Loren had met her idol, and they had fallen for each other, though she had had a huge crush on him for years, this was different, this is what Nora knew was love. She had once felt it for Trent, but obviously he hadn't felt the same way, but it was clear to everyone Eddie's feeling for Loren either matched, or doubled, what she felt for him. When Eddie looked up, she saw relief creep across his face when he saw his father, possibly when he saw her as well.

Eddie: Pops, Nora, I'm so glad you're here, Loren was just taken into surgery.

Max: It'll be alright son, Loren's strong, and you know that.

Eddie: Yeah I know, it's just her foot…

Max: That bad?

Eddie: Worse than that, it looked painful, but she said she couldn't even feel it, which worries me.

Max: With all the medication and shock she's been through, I wouldn't expect her to, just be glad she doesn't.

Eddie: I guess you're right, now all we can do is wait, and five minutes of waiting is killing me.

Nora pulls Eddie into a hug, he felt more like a son to her than Loren's boyfriend. She remembered when she asked Loren to get a boyfriend, so she could chase him out of her room, but she couldn't imagine herself doing that to Eddie, he was the perfect gentleman. They all sat in the chairs in Loren's room, waiting to hear to hopefully good news.

Loren

Loren had heard that anesthetics were supposed to make you fall into a fake sleep, meaning you wouldn't dream, but she was defiantly dreaming, but they were more like nightmares. All that flickered through her head were the terrible images of these past few weeks, but then, it formed into a flashback, a flashback of a memory she had repressed the majority of her life.

_Flashback_

_"Trent I can't keep living like this!" Nora screamed, Loren just sat on the carpet brushing her Barbie's hair, these fights occurred nightly at the Tate household. "Well then I'm leaving!" Trent yelled in reply, he threatened to leave almost every night as well, never for filling his threats. "No Trent, you can't do that, what about your daughter?!" "I'm going to go get some cigarettes, don't come looking for me!" "You can't leave things like this Trent, we need to talk, we need to get some help!" "No Nora, I need to go get some cigarettes." With that he left, slamming the door in a shocked Nora's face. Loren just continued playing with her dolls, trying not to pay attention to this awful string of events unfolding before her. Nora walked over to the couch behind Loren's back and slumped down, crying while murmuring "No, no, no, no he can't leave us, no he just can't." Loren decided it was time to comfort her mom, as she often did after these fights, she hugged her mom and said "Daddy will be back Mommy, he always comes back." "Loren sweetheart, your father doesn't smoke." This takes Loren back a little, her mother was usually careful around Loren, shielding her from the truth, but the way she so bluntly said that made Loren shiver and reply "But Daddy wouldn't leave us without all of his stuff right?" Nora suddenly jumps up and bolts into the bedroom, Loren quickly follows and see's her mother crouched over crying, her eyes on the safe that was kept in the room which had all of the Tate's savings, a safe that had currently nothing but a couple of ones in it, and a note that said "Sorry I couldn't leave you more, starting your life from nothing takes quite a bit of funds." From that moment on in her life, Loren couldn't trust anything, or anyone for that matter, no one but her mother._

_End of flashback._

Loren wanted to wake up, but the drugs were keeping her under, in a constant cycle of terrible images, and terrible flashbacks. She forced herself to focus on the happy things, on her relationship with Eddie. But then her father showed up, this wasn't a flashback, and Loren knew it, Loren knew this was all fabricated by her mind, yet she couldn't help but let it rattle her a little. In this dream, Trent and Loren were sitting on the couch together, the same couch Loren had in her house when she was that four year old girl. Trent looked happy, peaceful, something Loren had rarely seen in her father. He turned towards her and started talking, with a tone Loren could not identify, but knew she was frightened by.

Trent: Loren, do you trust Eddie?

Loren: Why do I owe it to you to answer any questions you ask?

Trent: So you don't?

Loren: Of course I do, I love him.

Trent: Love and trust are totally different things, your mother loved me yet never trusted me not to leave her.

Loren: Well she had the right to worry about you leaving her, considering you did leave us!

Trent: Wow, I didn't know you were so overprotective of your mother, but it does make sense.

Loren: What?

Trent: Your Mom is the only one you can trust Loren, not Eddie, not Adam, not even Melissa.

Loren snarls: You don't know anything about me.

Trent: Well didn't Eddie already leave you not once, but twice?

Loren: You don't know anything!

Trent picks up the remote and flips the channel on the T.V, and she sees Eddie. At first they're happy memories, of their first kiss together, of them playing foosball, but then Chloe enters the dream. Right after Eddie and Loren kiss for the first time, she sees him going to the hospital to be with Chloe, she sees him hug and kiss her, and though she knows the kissing is fake, she can feel her heart race from fear. Then she sees the bungalow, but it to is ruined my Chloe, the meeting with Chloe, Oz, and Eddie, but instead of Eddie standing up for himself, asking that Loren gets the lead in the play. Eddie asks specifically for Chloe to get the part. Loren couldn't watch it anymore, she picked up the remote and threw it at the T.V, causing the screen to shatter. She turned back towards her father, who was slowly fading away from the dream.

Trent: Trust no one sweetie, no one.

The image flickered once again, and she was back in darkness, but this time she could also see what she had seen on television the day Eddie had 'died.' A flaming car, smashed beyond what Loren believed was physically possible, the headlines _'Rock Star Eddie Duran reportedly killed in fiery car accident' _flashing across the bottom of the screen. She let out a scream , this was worse than the pain she had felt in her head and spine, this was emotional torture that she could not escape. That is until she was brought back to reality by the gentle touch of someone's hand shaking her arm. She opened her eyes and was staring straight at the man she loved.

End Chapter 14

**AN: Not a very exciting chapter, but I felt as though I needed to bring Nora's feelings into this, plus wrap up the surgery part, in Loren's eyes though. I was thinking about changing the way I write a little bit, same information but different format, let me know what you think, and please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie (While Loren is in surgery)

Eddie continued to pace the room, Max, Nora, and Melissa however just sat in silence, waiting for any news of Loren. The guilt in Eddie's heart was all consuming, he felt as this was all his fault, and if anything else happened to Loren, it would be all because of him. After, what in reality was only an hour, but felt like days for Eddie, a doctor walked in, holding a clipboard, reading off of it in a very monotone voice.

**Doctor: **"Things started off rocky, but Ms. Tate's surgery went as successful as possible, though we had to replace a couple bones, we expect her to make a slow, but full, recovery.

Eddie, like the rest of the people in the room, took a large breath of relief.

**Eddie: **"When will we see her?"

**Doctor: **"She's being brought in as we speak, but she's still unconscious, and needs her rest. I expect her to be up within the next few hours.

**Eddie: **"Well thank you, you have no idea how happy you've just made me, probably all of us."

**Doctor: **"That's my job, I'll be back to check on Loren later."

He smiles and walks away, a few minutes later Loren's bed is wheeled in, with a pale Loren, hooked up to multiple machines with multiple bandages and casts. Eddie's could feel yet another painful twang of guilt in his heart, he had to bite his lip in order to hold himself from hunting Chloe down and murdering her. He remembers back on the night he 'died' how angry he had been at Chloe for possibly ruining Loren's reputation, but this reached a whole new magnitude of hatred, he had hated Chloe for breaking his heart, taking his mother away, and lying to him. But this, this was something he could not explain, Chloe deliberately attempted to _kill _Loren, actually kill her. He couldn't comprehend how one human being could muster up the courage to try and take such a wonderful girl's life away. The chair directly next to Loren had been reserved for Eddie, and he swiftly sat down, taking Loren's hand into his. She was supposed to be highly sedated, not able to think or wake up, but he knew that probably only worked one way, he could see the troubled look in her face, the way she scrunched up her nose. She wasn't not thinking, she was having a nightmare, one of the things that though Eddie had tried, he couldn't control. It pained him to see her even in the slightest discomfort, yet he knew that she needed her rest, and was also drugged, the medicine in her blood stream might not wear off for a while. He squeezed her hand a little bit tighter, afraid that if he let go she would disappear, as she had almost done. He could feel her slow, steady pulse beating through her wrist. Eventually, Eddie fell asleep, dreaming about Loren, all of their amazing memories. He loved how quirky she could be, Chloe had always been so fake, so fabricated, but Loren was a real person with him. He was awoken by her scream, signaling to him it was time to wake her up. He gently shook her arm, and her eyes quickly fluttered open. Loren looked around, panic spreading across her face, but when her eyes laid on Eddie, her expression quickly calmed.

**Loren: **"Eddie."

**Eddie: **"Sorry I woke you, I thought it was time."

**Loren: **"Don't be sorry, it was a horrible nightmare."

**Eddie: **"Do you want to talk about it?"

**Loren hesitates: **"It doesn't really matter."

**Eddie: **"Everything matters with you Loren, you don't have to push me away, I'm here for you, I'll never leave."

Eddie notices Loren flinch ever so slightly when he says he'll never leave, is that what her dream was about? Eddie leaving Loren? He died a little more inside knowing he was causing her pain.

**Loren: **"No it's ok, I don't want to talk about it."

**Eddie: **"Loren, don't push me away please, I really want to know I want to help you, you can't just keep everything bottled up inside."

**Loren sighs: **"Later ok?"

Eddie gives in, though he wants to know, he doesn't want to force Loren's already very fragile stature. He just looked into her eyes, studying them, usually they were light, nearly hazel, but at the moment they were dark and deep. What Eddie saw inside of them was confusing, he saw hurt and fright most definitely, but he also saw something else, vulnerability? A brief moment of weakness, of fatigue, where Loren's eyes screamed for help, he would have to talk with her about that later. But at the moment, Max, Nora and Melissa were having their moments with Loren, mostly Melissa and Nora crying. Max though, did express a little fatherly concern, Eddie knew Max now considered Loren closer to a daughter than his son's girlfriend. He had never thought of Chloe that way, which should of automatically sent off a warning signal, Max was an extremely good judge of character. He was blinded by a false love, and now Loren had taught him what love actually is.

**Loren: **"Mom, Max, Mel could you give Eddie and I a few minutes?"

**Melissa: **"Sure, I need to get some coffee anyways."

**Nora: **"See you in a few sweetie."

**Max: **"Uh yeah bye Loren."

The three exited the room, leaving Eddie and Loren alone at last.

**Eddie: **"So your dream…"

**Loren: **"Later Eddie, right now we need to talk about you."

**Eddie: **"What about me?"

**Loren: **"I didn't want to force this, but I believe I have the right to know, and I know this will be hard for you. What did Chloe do?"

**Eddie: **"What do you mean?"

**Loren: **"What did Chloe do that was so bad that made you run to Ojai that night?"

**Eddie: **"Loren-"

Eddie was cut off by a detective entering the room, a different detective from the original.

**Detective: **"Sorry to interrupt, but we have some news Mr. Duran."

**Eddie: **"And hopefully it's good right?"

**Detective: **"Chloe Carter has been located and taken into custody."

**Eddie: **"That's great! There's no way for her to get out of this right? She can be very… persuasive."

**Detective: **"The evidence of her committing vehicular assault against Ms. Tate is rock solid, and she can't be bailed out for two days at least, depending on how her hearing goes, and if she is considered a flight risk."

**Eddie: **"She kind of already bolted."

**Detective: **"And wasn't very hard at all to locate, don't worry Mr. Duran, she won't be getting out of this anytime soon."

**Eddie: **"Thank you Detective."

The detective, who still hadn't introduced himself, walked out of the room leaving Eddie and a bewildered Loren alone yet again,

**Eddie: **"Hey, she can't hurt you now."

**Loren whispers: **"Eddie what did she do?"

**Eddie: **"S-she was in the c-car, no driving the car that killed my Mom."

Eddie thought that he wouldn't be able to say that without crying, but in truth he deemed Chloe unworthy of tears, all Chloe Carter deserved was his hatred, and he certainly had a lot of that for her right now.

**Loren: **"Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry, I never thought, well before now that is, that she was capable of doing that, well without a guilty conscious that is, I always knew she was a vindictive liar but this? I never could of imagined…"

Eddie gives Loren a weak smile, though he was angrier beyond what he thought was possible, the way Loren was, the way she was so concerned and thoroughly angry at Chloe, it just made him love her even more.

**Eddie: **"It's not your fault Loren, this happened way before I had ever met you."

**Loren laughs: **"It's a little funny, to think that when all this happened, I was only sixteen."

**Eddie laughs: **"Yeah that's a little weird, but whatever all that matters is we're together now, and nothing's every going to tear us apart."

Chloe

Chloe sat in a cold cell, not knowing what to do anymore, he hearing wasn't scheduled for two more days, despite her overwhelming protest. The cell was shared with two other girls, both tough looking with tattoos all over. She was frightened by their glances, harsh and cruel, with not an ounce of sympathy. Chloe had been there for at least two hours, though time was hard to keep when there wasn't a clock in sight, and only one of the women had talked to her, introducing herself as Peyton, a name totally mismatched with the personality.

**Peyton: **"Hey princess, aren't you Eddie Duran's ex-girlfriend?"

**Chloe: **"Fiancée actually."

**Peyton: **"Still just an ex."

**Chloe: **"Don't talk to me like that, do you know who I am?"

**Peyton: **"Just another weak prisoner in a cell? Because that is exactly what you are."

Chloe sighs, deciding that any conversation she had with these lowlifes was useless, they didn't have the brain cells needed in order to talk to her. She slumped down on one of the cement benches jutting out of the wall, counting the lines carved on the wall. Is this what the life she had worked so hard to build has resulted in?

Melissa

Melissa had nearly forgotten about the whole Don court situation until she received a call from the lawyer she had hired to take care of everything.

**Steven: **"Hello? Is this Melissa?"

**Melissa: **"Yeah who's this?"

**Steven: **"It's Steven, your lawyer."

**Melissa: **"Oh yeah Steven, what's up?"

**Steven: **"Just calling to remind you about your court date tomorrow, in order to get a DNA test, will Beth be attending?"

**Melissa: **"Oh yeah, she will be there, I'll see you then Steven, sorry I'm at the hospital with a friend."

**Steven: **"Ok, tell whoever this friend may be to get well soon, bye Melissa."

Steven hung up, leaving Melissa debating whether this was the right decision or not, should she really be trying to dig deeper in this past that her parents had spent so much time and effort trying to conceal? Melissa had always been a curious girl, never biting her tongue, always speaking her mind, but she hadn't spoken to her brother or parents for nearly a week now, and was starting to miss them. Adriana would be at the court tomorrow, as she was now speaking for Don, but what would her feelings towards Melissa be? Melissa was hoping they wouldn't be too cruel, considering that was what she was going to base her final decision on, that is if indeed Don Masters was her father.

End Chapter 15

**AN: A little short I know, but it's something right? So review guys, tell me what you think, I need opinions, or at least need to know that there is someone out there reading my immature writing. Next update depends on what inspires me to keep writing, so please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie

Eddie woke up with Loren sleeping by his side, as it had been for the last two months. It had been four months since Loren was in the wreck, and life was back on track. Loren's first album was set to release in a couple of weeks, and Eddie's third was going to be released within the next month. Both of their duets had two different duets between the two, all four of them clearly stating their love for each other. For the first two months after the accident, Loren stayed with Nora, so she could be taken care of. Though Eddie practically lived at the Tate resident, writing music with Loren on her keyboard. Loren was bed written for a few weeks after her release, which nearly killed her. She wrote the majority of her upcoming album in her bedroom while being confined to it. She graduated with flying colors, Eddie smiled fondly at the memory.

_Loren limped on the stage, still wearing a cast on her foot. It was a month after the accident, and other than the foot she had made a complete recovery. She received her diploma with a large smile on her face, this was what she had worked so hard her whole life for, as she was walking off the stage, Eddie winked towards Melissa, signaling the surprise they had planned. Max, Nora, Eddie, Melissa and Adam all stood up and screamed "We love you Loren Tate!" she blushed, and covered her face as she walked down the steps. For the rest of the ceremony, she sat in the first three rows with the rest of the graduating class, occasionally throwing a smile towards Eddie who was further back. When the now high school graduates were meeting with their friends and families in the courtyard, Loren ran up to Eddie (as fast as she could with her boot) and threw herself in his outstretched arms. She whispered in his ears "you embarrassed me so much!" He happily whispered in response "glad to be of service." He was met by a playful punch on the shoulder by Loren, but a warm smile as well. Loren was now a high school graduate._

After graduating and healing for the most part, she moved out of Nora's nest and into Eddie's penthouse, starting a new chapter of both of their lives. Eddie had never lived with a girlfriend, well consecutively, with Chloe she had moved in for a couple of days and been in and out for their whole relationship. Loren had never lived with a guy period since she was four, at least when Eddie had lived with his parents he had a general idea of what he had to do. It took both of them some adjusting, and at first there were a few small quarrels about random space issues. But eventually, they were settled, though the guest room became Loren's studio in the process. The tour schedule was still undecided upon, though Eddie was insistent upon having Loren tour with him. He wanted to do something similar to their first concert at MK, a mix of both their materials, with a couple duets swirled in. Eddie's song 'One Day At A Time' had been transformed into a more upbeat duet, since Eddie wasn't feeling the sad vibe when he was with Loren. The duet was accepted happily by the label, and Jake as well approved of the change.

As he sat in bed, with a sleeping Loren laying next to him, he thought more about the touring situation. He decided that he and Loren defiantly needed to have a conversation about it when she woke up. But for now, it was breakfast time.

Loren

Loren woke up to the smell of bacon and the now all too familiar ache in her foot. She sat up and gently massaged the sore area. Though it had been months, she still walked with a limp, despite the efforts of physical therapy. She knew it made Eddie feel guilty, but she couldn't really stop it. Her back was fine, and all that remained from her head injury was a thin pink scar, which was easily concealed with a light layer of foundation. She limped into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and combing her hair before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Eddie stood at the cook top holding a frying pan brimming with bacon.

**Eddie: **"Good morning beautiful, hope you're hungry."

**Loren: **"Aren't I always? So what are our plans today?"

**Eddie sighs sarcastically: **"Just to stay home all day working, Jake wants a couple more songs for my next album. And I suppose Kelly wants some more material from you?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, at least one more for my album if not more, she says it's crunch time."

**Eddie: **"Don't worry, it'll settle down for a little while before touring starts. So about our tours-"

Eddie was cut off by the sound of Loren's phone ringing. She walks over to pick it up off of the piano where she had left it the night before. Loren holds up her hand, signaling for Eddie to wait, and presses the green talk button.

**Loren: **"Hello?"

**Melissa: **"Hey stranger, how's it going?"

**Loren: **"Oh hey Mel! It's going great you know, what's up with you?"

**Melissa: **"Just enjoying the corporate life, and trying to build up the courage to grab the rest of my stuff from Lisa and Gus's house."

Melissa had been living in Adam's apartment for the past few months, ever since her ridiculous fight over her decision to pursue finding out whether or not Don was her father. What really had enraged Melissa past the point of returning to her house, was the fact that her parents had taken Adriana's side throughout the whole situation.

**Loren: **"I could go get it for you, or you could take Adam or something."

**Melissa: **"Oh you know how much Lisa would love that. Nah I have to do this by myself, hopefully only Gus will be home or something. But on another note, the DNA results are coming in today.

**Loren: **"Finally! It's been like four months."

**Melissa: **"Yeah stupid legal system."

The process of getting the DNA test had stretched out longer than anyone thought it would. Due, mostly, to the constant fight from Adriana's lawyer to prevent the test from happening. Adriana and Phil weren't exactly happy right now, considering all of the trust funds and the selling of Don's house had been frozen until the results came in. In addition to Adriana's raging pregnancy hormones, she was a mess. But finally Melissa was going to get the results she so desperately needed.

**Loren: **"Well you better call me as soon as you find out!"

**Melissa: **"You know I will, though I'm not really looking forward to finding out Adriana is my sister."

**Loren: **"My heart goes out to you. I've got to go write some more music ugh well call me if you want to meet up later or just come by."

**Melissa: **"Aw the boring life of a superstar having to sit around all day writing songs with and about another rock star."

**Loren: **"Shut up."

**Melissa: **"Ok ok, talk to you later, love ya!"

Then the phone clicks off. She puts it back down on the piano once more, and turns back towards Eddie.

**Loren: **"Ok sorry, what were we talking about?"

**Eddie: **"Come on tour with me Loren."

**Loren: **"Would Jake really like that? I know Kelly would but-"

**Eddie: **"I know Jake would like it, and if he doesn't then I'll make him. He has to do what I say."

**Loren: **"You know that's not true, and what about the label?"

**Eddie: **"They wouldn't mind, just more buzz right? This tour would be at least six months long Loren, and worldwide too. I don't think I could stand six months away from you."

**Loren: **"I know I wouldn't be able to handle six months away from you, but what if-"

**Eddie: **"Don't think about what if situations Loren, let's just ask Jake and Kelly?"

**Loren: **"Ok, we can ask, but if they don't like the idea-"

**Eddie: **"They'll like the idea. Stop worrying about it, now let's write some music."

Loren hesitantly agrees and sits down at the piano bench, with Eddie sitting down on her left. They worked for the most part separately and silently both lost in their own worlds. But both thinking about the other.

Kelly

**Kelly: **"Come on, let's just come out in the open, we've been a secret for nearly _five months_!"

Kelly was mad about the whole situation, she was technically Jake's girlfriend, but was treated as if she was an average one night stand. She wanted the reassurance that came with a serious relationship.

**Jake: **"It's not that simple Kelly, I just broke up with my wife and-"

**Kelly: **"That was like six months ago, people would expect you to be exploring your options by now."

**Jake: **"But what would Tracy-"

**Kelly: **"Tracy would want you to be happy! She hasn't attempted to talk to you at all Jake, besides sending the divorce papers."

**Jake sighs: **"I guess you're right."

**Kelly: **"You know I'm right, we don't have to do this all at once. We can just go out to dinner's together, act like we're really a couple instead of doing everything in secret at your house."

**Jake: **"Fine."

Kelly leans in to kiss Jake on the cheek, little did she know Steven was in the doorway fuming about the whole situation.

Melissa

Melissa drove to her lawyer's office, the DNA results would either be there when she got there, or be there soon after. Her palms were sweating from anticipation. When walking into the room, she saw Phil, Adriana, Gus, Lisa and Adriana's team of lawyers. Adam was trailing behind Melissa for support, which made her feel a little bit better. But she still felt as though her whole family was against her, even the two people whom she had thought were her parents for the majority of her life. Adriana threw her the typical scowl she was used to getting from her in school, and Melissa returned it full force. Even though the two had moved on from petty high school arguments, they had moved on to a whole new level of fighting. Adriana's fingers were intertwined with Phil's, and he was standing protectively in front of her, as though he thought some type of harm would come to either her or his kid. Melissa's lawyer walked in holding a thick, yellow envelope holding the results of the test.

**Steven: **"Ok guys, here they are, sorry it took so long Melissa the-"

**Adriana: **"Get on with it!"

**Steven: **"Ok ok, I can see the levels of anticipation are high."

He pulls the sheet of paper out of the envelope and scans it himself, before reading the content out loud in an official voice.

**Steven: ** "The DNA results prove that Donald Masters is the father of Melissa Sanders."

The gut wrenching feeling she had had all day was finally gone, and a sense of relied flooded through Melissa that she finally knew who her father was. She heard a sudden intake of breath behind her, as to be expected, but then the sound of something hitting the table. Melissa turned around to see Adriana on the floor with Phil kneeling beside her, there was already a thin trickle of blood coming off of her forehead where she had hit it on the desk, and she was unconscious.

End Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I nearly forgot about this fanfiction lol. Review please if you'd like me to continue, and remember this is a fan****_fiction_**** emphasis on the fiction part, meaning I don't really believe there's a chance that this would or could happen in the show, it's just a story lol. :)**


End file.
